Basic Imprinting
by Lumiere02
Summary: Jacob comprenait uniquement les bases de l'imprégnation, cependant il se retrouva malgré lui à suivre un cours intensif sur le sujet quand il s'imprégna de quelqu'un de tout à fait inattendu. Traduction de la fic de Starry-nights88.
1. Règle Un: N'importe qui

x

Titre : Basic Imprinting  
Auteur : **Starry-nights88**  
Traductrice : Lumiere02  
Genre : Romance / General  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Edward / Jacob  
Disclaimer : Cette fic n'est pas de moi, j'en fait seulement la traduction. N'hésitez donc pas à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs.

x

|| Basic Imprinting ||

x

**Chapitre 1 :** Tu peux t'imprégner de n'importe qui.

x

**Règle Un :** _Il est possible de s'imprégner de n'importe qui, indifféremment que tu le connaisses ou non. Cela peut être une personne que tu viens tout juste de rencontrer ou que tu as connu toute ta vie. La personne dont tu t'imprégneras ne sera pas nécessairement quelqu'un que tu aimes. Cela peut même être le total opposé; cela peut très bien être quelqu'un que tu hais._

x

Ses yeux étaient larges sous le choc et l'horreur alors qu'elle regardait fixement la moto au milieu de l'entrée. Jacob avait détesté faire ça, mais il devait absolument faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être sûr qu'elle resterait saine et sauve. Un jour, elle comprendrait son geste. Un jour, elle le remercierait.

...Si elle ne le tuait pas d'abord. Sérieusement, si un regard pouvait tuer, Jacob serait mort depuis déjà un bon moment.

Mais, vraiment, c'était pour son propre bien. Si Bella ne voulait pas volontairement rester loin du buveur de sang, et bien, Jacob avait juste à la forcer. Avec un petit coup de main de Charlie, évidemment.

"Isabella Swan !"

Quand on parle du Diable...

Jacob tressaillit en entendant Charlie hurler. Bella n'avait rien su de ses intentions, exactement comme Jacob l'avait imaginé. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se dégageait des bras du vampire et marchait vers lui. ''Jacob Black, comment as-tu pu ?" lui demanda Bella, les poings serrés et les yeux plissé en deux minces fentes, elle le fixa dangereusement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant lui. "Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami !"

Le plus jeune fronça fortement les sourcils. "Bella, c'est exactement pourquoi je fais ceci. _Parce que_ je suis ton ami." expliqua Jacob, jetant un coup d'œil à ses poings serrés. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne ferait pas ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ferait avec eux.

"La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, la définition d'un ami n'était pas 'quelqu'un qui te dénonce à ton père' ! " siffla Bella, ses yeux bruns le fusillaient d'un regard furieux et Jacob supposa qu'il le méritait. Il méritait sa colère, mais il était confient qu'au final elle réaliserait qu'il avait fait ça avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Il soupira profondément, levant les mains en signe de défense. "Non, un ami est quelqu'un qui te protège de ton petit ami suceur de sang." dit-il comme si c'était évident. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure chose à dire. Il s'en rendrait compte dans les jours qui suivraient. Bella avait toujours été connu pour son fort tempérament alors il se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça.

Il regarda avec une stupeur remplie d'horreur la jeune fille lever son poing (tout sembla bouger au ralenti tant son incrédulité était grande) "Attends, Bel-" Mais, ses mots furent coupés par le petit poing de Bella qui frappa le côté de son visage. Et, s'il aurait été un humain normal, cela aurait certainement fait mal.

Mais, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il n'était pas un humain normal et le coup blessa Bella plus que lui. Alors, le cœur lourd, il regarda Bella serrer avec force sa main blessée dans sa paume indemne et retourner dans les bras de sa sangsue, tout en se demandant pourquoi diable elle avait pensé que le frapper était une bonne idée. Elle avait vu les batailles pendant lesquelles il avait affronté les autres loups de la meute et comment ils s'en étaient sortis avec à peine quelques contusions. Elle savait combien il était robuste, à quel point il devait l'être pour entreprendre ce pourquoi la meute était destinée.

"Je pense que tu devrais laisser Bella se faire sa propre idée de ce qui est le meilleur pour elle."

_Sa_ voix coupa ses pensées comme un couteau brûlant coupant dans du beurre. Les yeux du jeune loup-garou se rétrécirent, maudissant dans sa tête le vampire pour l'éternité. "_Je_ pense que tu devrais te mêler de tes foutus..." commença-t-il, le ton mordant alors qu'il levait les yeux pour rendre son regard foudroyant au suceur de sang aux cheveux sombres. Mais, aussitôt que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens... quelque chose d'étrange se passa en lui. Ses yeux s'élargirent, son cœur rata un battement et la rougeur lui monta aux joues. _Non, non, non, non ! _Il fit un pas en arrière, ravalant le reste de sa déclaration alors que le choc l'inondait tout entier. _Merde !_

Et, réalisant tout juste ce qui venait de se passer _-Merde, merde, merde, je viens juste de m'imprégner d'un _vampire?- il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les bois sans un au revoir pour Bella ou une réplique cinglante pour Cullen.

x

Bella cligna des yeux. Confuse, elle était tentée de rattraper son ami (aussi fort l'eut-il poignardé dans le dos, le bâtard), mais elle ne put se convaincre d'agir. Cependant, tous ses sentiments confus, ce que lui avait fait Jacob et tout le reste, furent soudain sans importance parce que Charlie choisit ce moment exacte pour sortir sa tête dehors et lui _crier _de rentrer. _Maintenant !_

"C'était... bizarre..." Elle se retourna, regardant son petit ami et elle ne put qu'approuver alors qu'il regardait silencieusement l'endroit où le loup-garou avait disparu. Bella savait qu'il essayait de faire le tri dans les pensées qui bombardaient son esprit à cet instant, pour comprendre pourquoi Jacob s'était enfui comme il l'avait fait.

Mais, il sembla ne pas avoir de chance, tournant son regard vers elle. "Tu devrais y aller." dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Il est vraiment en colère et songe à te punir pour le reste de ta vie."

Bella soupira profondément, une moue sur le visage. Être punie pour le reste de sa 'vie' ne poserait pas de problèmes si Edward acceptait juste de la transformer, pour l'amour de Dieu. "Ouais, on voudrait pas que ça arrive." répliqua-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, elle entendit la porte moustiquaire se refermer violemment et les claquements des bottes de son père sur le porche. Apparemment, il était prêt à utiliser la force en cas de besoin pour faire rentrer Bella à l'intérieur. "Je te vois cette nuit ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit son petit ami aussitôt, se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser chastement sur le front. "Je vais aider à déballer... _encore_. Mais, ensuite je reviendrai."

La brunette acquiesça et s'éloignant d'Edward, la froideur de sa main autour de la sienne, blessée, lui manqua (c'était la dernière fois qu'elle frappait Jacob, ça c'était certain). "À toute à l'heure, alors." dit-elle doucement pour que son père, fulminant, n'entende pas avant de se retourner et marcher vers son destin.

x


	2. Règle Deux: Ne te transforme pas

x

**Chapitre 2 : **Ne te transforme pas.

x

**Règle Deux :** _Tout le monde sait que quand les individus de la meute se transforment en loups-garous, leurs pensées privées cessent de leur appartenir. Donc, s'il y a une information que tu voudrais garder priver, il serait mieux de t'abstenir de te transformer._

x

Jacob courrait dans les bois, mettant autant de distance qu'il le pouvait entre lui et la maison Swan. Espérant... non, _priant_ pour que cette foutu sangsue suceuse de sang n'envahisse pas son esprit pour savoir pourquoi il s'était enfui comme il l'avait fait.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que l'_imaginer_.

_Comment est-ce même possible ?_ se demanda-t-il, ne songeant pas à son corps qui se transformait en loup. Cela ne lui prit qu'un moment pour réaliser son erreur, la meute touchait cependant déjà ses pensées. Ils le saluèrent, explorant ses pensées alors que son propre esprit atteignait les leurs.

_Tu t'es imprégné de_ qui?

La voix de Leah sonna clairement dans sa tête. Bruyante, elle remplit son esprit, écrasant toutes les autres voix. Jacob tressaillit, songeant momentanément à foncer tête la première contre un arbre juste pour sortir la voix de Leah de sa tête.

_C'est pas vraiment sympa..._, dit Quil, son esprit rejoignant celui de Jacob, poussant les ricanements ravis de Leah plus loin. _Même quand tu considères ce qui vient d'arriver. Est-il au courant ?_

_Sûrement pas. Jacob est encore en vie après tout._

Jacob poussa un bas grognement alors qu'il traversait en territoire Quileute. _Êtes-vous les deux seuls transformés ?_ Demanda-t-il, car il ne sentait l'esprit de personne d'autre effleurer le sien, du moins pour le moment.

Le grondement de Leah dansa dans son esprit. _Ne me demande même pas de ne rien dire. Dès que j'aurai fini de patrouiller, j'irai le crier sur les toits. C'est juste trop bon pour ne pas en parler. Désolé pour toi_, dit-elle.

Jacob l'ignora ouvertement et l'esprit de Quil le toucha de nouveau. _Tu devrais le dire à Sam. Il ne s'est pas transformé aujourd'hui, mais Embry l'était. Il se dirigeait vers chez toi. Je te retrouve là-bas aussi,_ dit-il avant que ses pensées ne disparaissent complètement de l'esprit de Jacob, signifiant qu'il était redevenu humain.

_D'aw! Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'aie fini ma patrouille pour faire la grande révélation ?_ Leah fit la moue et Jacob put presque voir le visage de la jeune fille dans son esprit.

_Non ! J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, Leah. Peut-être la prochaine fois_, rétorqua-t-il, avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix qui inonda l'esprit de Leah. Son secret avait peut-être été percé à jour, mais il gardait néanmoins une certaine fierté et dignité que Leah ne pouvait pas complètement réduire en lambeaux.

x

Il y avait des vêtements qui l'attendaient sur le porche arrière, certainement laisser là pour lui de la part de Quil ou Embry, son père étant chez Sue aujourd'hui. Jacob redevint humain dans son jardin, puis courut jusqu'au porche où il s'habilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la maison. "Quil, Em?" appela-t-il.

"Mec ! Cela fout en l'air le but même de la meute, tu ne penses pas ?" dit Embry, jetant un _regard_ à Quil comme Jacob entrait dans le salon, les yeux de celui-ci allant et venant entre les deux garçons debout devant lui. "On se transforme à cause de ses sangsues. Alors pourquoi diable s'est-il imprégné de l'une d'elles ?" Il se tourna vers Jacob. "T'es _sûr_ de t'être imprégné de lui ?"

"_Peut_-on se tromper à propos de quelque chose comme ça ?" répliqua Jacob, cassant. Il lui lança un regard furieux et se dirigea vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber. "Je me suis imprégné d'un putain de suceur de sang !" Pour l'amour de dieu, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ! Comment allait-il le dire à Sam ? Putain... Comment allait-il le dire à son père ? Ou à Bella ?

… ou à Edward. Voulait-il seulement le dire à Edward ?

"Hey, mec, au moins tu t'es imprégné de quelqu'un." fit Quil, recevant seulement un regard réfrigérant de la part de Jacob et Embry pour sa bonne humeur déplacée. Quil leva les mains dans un mouvement de défense. "Hey, _j'essaie_ de voir le bon côté des choses."

Embry renifla, regardant le jeune homme. "Il y a un bon côté à s'imprégner d'une sangsue ?" demanda-t-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avant de secouer la tête, tournant son regard vers Jacob. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mec ?"

Jacob Black put seulement secouer la tête également, regardant ses deux amis. "Je ne sais pas..." dit-il honnêtement.

x

Jacob se demanda, pour ce qui devait bien être la centième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté La Push, à quoi pensait-il pour l'amour de Dieu quand il avait décidé de se rendre chez Bella. Au début, il voulait simplement voir Bella. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à son père, même s'il était presque certain qu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Mais, ensuite Billy s'était senti obligé de mentionner que Charlie avait appelé plus tôt pour lui dire que leur plan de regarder le match ensemble était annulé. Et quand Charlie était au travail, Jacob savait que Edward Cullen était avec Bella.

Normalement, cela aurait été suffisant pour le décourager d'y aller. Mais, grimpant derrière le volant de sa voiture, il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus le cas car il essayait de se convaincre qu'il allait voir _Bella_ et pas Edward. Il passa la majeur partie du trajet à essayer de se convaincre jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et admette qu'une petite (très bien, très bien, _énorme_) partie de lui voulait voir le vampire.

Il avait passé la semaine entière à combattre le besoin naturel de voir celui dont il s'était imprégné. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Même après avoir parlé à Sam et que celui-ci lui ait dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'ignorer. Même après l'avoir dit à son père et que Billy Black ait accepté à contrecœur le fait mortifiant que son fils s'était imprégné de leur ennemi mortel.

Il avait même combattu son besoin de trouver Edward quand ses amis et autres membres de la meute s'était moqué et l'avait taquiné à propos de qui il s'était imprégné. Les seuls qui s'étaient tus étaient ceux qui s'étaient eux-mêmes imprégnés. Ils comprenaient fort bien le hasard qu'impliquait l'imprégnation. Ils comprenaient que Jacob n'ait eu aucun contrôle sur ce qui s'était passé.

Parce que, vraiment, pourquoi diable se serait-il volontairement imprégné d'une foutu sangsue ?

Il fixait la porte avant de la maison des Swan et il savait qu'il était là. Il pouvait le _sentir_. Mais, étonnamment, l'odeur qu'il sentait n'était pas cette même odeur âcre qui lui brûlait les narines et qu'il associait normalement aux vampires. _Non._ L'odeur était douce. Et attirante. Complètement intoxicante. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme effréné et il fit presque demi-tour, mais avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion, la porte s'ouvrit et il fut confronté au regard sévère de Bella.

"Tu penses faire _quoi_ ici exactement, Jacob ?" demanda la brunette, ses yeux le toisant dangereusement. Heureusement, la voix de Bella fut assez pour le sortir de ses pensées (Des pensées qu'il repoussa immédiatement dans un coin de sa tête avant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas être découvert). Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella et il tressaillit devant la colère évidente qu'ils y avaient encore en ceux-ci.

"Hey, Bella..." la salua-t-il pitoyablement, lui offrant un sourire penaud comme il se frottait de la main l'arrière de la nuque. "Comment va ta main ?" demanda Jacob, faisant un signe de tête en direction de son doigt enroulé dans un bandage douillet et parfaitement mis.

Elle leva sa main devant ses yeux, l'étudiant. "Toujours gonflé... _évidemment_..." répliqua-t-elle avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps. "Je me suis brisée des veines dans les articulations des doigts... Charlie m'a amené voir le Docteur Cullen." expliqua-t-elle, traînant sa chaussure sur le plancher de bois du salon avant de soupirer profondément, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jacob se sentait mal. Il se sentait vraiment mal, même si ce n'était pas réellement sa faute si Bella l'avait frappé alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se blesse, surtout que le coup de poing ne lui avait rien fait à lui. "Je suis désolé." dit-il, regardant la jeune fille hocher lentement la tête. Il soupira doucement. "Tu m'invites à entrer ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et Jacob dut se retenir de rire quand elle regarda pardessus son épaule, évidemment vers son suceur de sang de petit ami. "Hum... Je ne crois pas que se soit une très bonne idée..." répliqua Bella, se tournant vers Jacob. "Edward est là."

"Il le sait déjà !" fit la voix de Edward depuis le salon et Jacob dut combattre pour garder le contrôle sur ses pensées et ses émotions et ainsi ne pas se trahir. "Pas vrai, Jake ? "

Il se crispa au surnom, surnom que seul ses amis utilisaient. Mais, cela sonnait si _juste_ sortant de la bouche de Edward. "Tu es du genre dur à manquer." répliqua Jacob, foudroyant du regard, pardessus l'épaule de Bella, le vampire aux cheveux foncés assis sur le sofa. "Je pouvais te sentir depuis la voiture."

Bella eut un profond soupire, puis fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Jacob. "Si tu as l'intention de rester, tu _dois_ être sympa avec Edward." dit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. "Et tu dois être sympa aussi."

Le vampire renifla, levant les yeux au ciel. "S'il commence à chercher la bagarre, je ne promets rien. " souffla Edward, clairement mécontent de voir que Bella permettait à Jacob d'entrer et le jeune loup-garou essaya de cacher combien la réaction du vampire le dérangeait.

Bella soupira de nouveau profondément, passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant lentement la tête à la réaction de son petit ami. Enfin, l'acceptation à contrecœur était mieux que rien du tout. "Allez viens, Jake. J'étais justement entrain de faire à manger." dit-elle, invitant Jacob à la suivre dans la cuisine. "Tu es probablement _affamé_."

"Tu me connais trop bien, Bells." répondit Jacob, un mince sourire aux lèvres comme il la suivait dans la cuisine, conscient du regard glacial que le vampire posa sur lui lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine depuis quelque instant seulement quand Bella confronta Jacob, les yeux brûlant de soupçons alors qu'elle sifflait. "Pourquoi es-tu réellement ici ?" demanda-t-elle à savoir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre avant de continuer. "Me surveiller ? Être sûr que je suis toujours humaine ?" cracha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos, de marcher d'un pas raide jusqu'au frigo et d'en ouvrir la porte sans ménagement. "Sache que Edward refuse de me transformer." dit-elle dans un bas grognement, son mécontentement étant évident.

"C'est bien." dit Jacob dans un soupir de soulagement, bien que cela n'ait pas été le but initial de sa visite (aussi longtemps qu'il serait concerné, son raisonnement initial resterait le même vis-à-vis de ça). Il s'était peut-être imprégné, mais Bella restait une bonne amie. Une très bonne amie. Il ne voulait absolument pas la voir être transformée en un vampire puant peu importe qu'il se soit imprégné de l'un d'eux ou non.

"Oh toi, tais-toi." fit Bella d'une voix cassante, attrapant des tranches de viande froide dans le frigo avec lesquelles elle ferait des sandwichs pour Jacob et elle. "Il me répète constamment la même chose, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises aussi. Surtout que, en plus..." dit-elle, se retournant pour lui lancer un regard furieux. "Je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu es supposé être mon ami !" Se retournant, elle commença les sandwichs, visiblement toujours en colère. "N'était-ce pas assez que Charlie m'ait déjà punis, il fallait que tu en rajoutes ?"

Jacob regarda la jeune fille. "Je te _protégeais_." insista-t-il, pensant quand même qu'il méritait un sacré savon, parce que ce qu'il avait fait était assez bas. Mais, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'avec le temps, elle réaliserait qu'il avait eu les meilleures intentions du monde.

"Me protéger." grogna Bella, prenant leur sandwich d'une main et donnant sa part à Jacob. "Maintenant, je saurai qui appeler quand j'aurai besoin de me faire punir encore plus." dit-elle sérieusement avant de faire face au jeune garçon, le fusillant du regard. "Mais, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Jacob Black." commença-t-elle, remuant son doigt au niveau de son visage. "Si tu ne fais que souffler un mot à Charlie sur le fait que Edward était ici, tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter d'avoir une petite amie un jour. Suis-je _clair _?"

"Comme du cristal." répondit Jacob, ravalant un reniflement devant l'avertissement, parce que trouver une petite amie était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait en ce moment, bien qu'il détesta l'avouer. Il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'au vampire dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je n'aurai plus jamais à m'inquiéter de trouver une petite amie ?" _Sa_ voix résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il entrait, le visage empreint de confusion. Pendant un moment terrifiant, Jacob pensa que son secret était éventé. "Tu en as déjà une ? Ou..." Jacob laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à la question. Si Edward avait à demander, alors non, il n'avait pas entendu par hasard les pensées qui flottaient dans sa tête et qui concernaient son imprégnation. "Tu préfères les garçons, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux de Jacob s'élargirent de façon comique, presque comme un personnage de dessin animé alors qu'il s'étranglait avec la bouché de sandwich au jambon qu'il venait juste de prendre. "Edward !" le réprimanda Bella, marchant jusqu'à Jacob pour le frapper dans le dos et aider à faire passer la nourriture qu'il avait avalée de travers. "Bien sûr que non, Jacob ne préfère pas les garçons ! Il a le béguin pour moi, tu te souviens ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il était entrain de penser." accusa Edward, se défendant face à sa petite amie avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou. "Réponds juste à la question." demanda-t-il, dévisageant durement le jeune homme. "Et n'essaie pas de mentir."

Dire la vérité, évidemment, n'était pas une option. Ni même y penser. Alors, il fit (essaya de faire) le vide dans son esprit ou quand cela ne fonctionnait pas, penser aux paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu sur la route en venant. "Ça ne te regarde pas." répliqua simplement Jacob.

"Ah non ?" demanda Edward, une note d'incrédulité stupéfaite sur le visage comme il arquait un sourcil en signe d'irritation. "Si tu avais déjà quelqu'un, ne devrais-tu être avec lui... elle... _ça _? …peu importe... au lieu de te mettre entre Bella et moi ?"

Les joues de Jacob devinrent rouges de colère. Mais, il resta silencieux, se contraignant au calme, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer maintenant. Cela serait trop dangereux. "Reste en dehors de ça." dit-il lentement, l'avertissement clair dans sa voix, comme il serrait les poings.

"Ne me dis pas quoi faire !" siffla Edward, le visage dur et sa voix sonna également comme un avertissement. Il eut un regard pour les poings serrés de Jacob, puis rencontra ses yeux avec un regard calculateur. "Est-ce qu'on doit régler ça dehors ?"

"Si tu ne veux pas que je te dise quoi faire, alors mêle-toi de _tes_ affaires !" répliqua le plus jeune. Bella s'interposa finalement entre eux dans l'intention de désamorcer la situation. Aucun d'eux ne la remarqua. "Et pas besoin, Cullen, je ne voudrais pas heurter les sentiments de Bella." répondit-il à la suggestion du vampire.

Edward eut l'indécence de renifler à ses paroles. "C'est ça !" dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Un chiot comme toi n'aurait jamais été capable de me toucher."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" gronda Jacob, la colère commençant à prendre possession de lui, ce que Bella remarqua.

"Hey, s'il se transforme dans ma maison, vous êtes tous les deux morts !" s'exclama Bella, mais encore une fois, ils ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention, l'un comme l'autre se lançant des regards furieux d'une intensité mortelle.

"Je ne dois pas t'appeler comment ? Chiot ? " demanda Edward, ses minces et pales lèvres se tordant en un doux sourire écœurant. "Je ne te traiterais pas de chiot, si tu n'insistais pas à agir comme l'un d'entre eux."

Sa voix était si douce, si taquine, et si- **Putain !** Il détestait être traité de _chiot_ ! Et, ce qu'il détestait encore plus, était ce regard brûlant que Edward lui lançait. Ce regard de pure haine. Le sentiment était mutuel. Du moins, l'était. Jacob n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait envers Edward. Il y a quelque instant, il le voulait mort et maintenant, il s'enfuyait de chez Bella parce qu'il avait ressenti un très fort _désir_ pour Edward.

"J'ai dit quelque chose ?" demanda Edward, souriant largement comme il posait les yeux sur sa petite amie, tressaillant immédiatement face au regard qu'il rencontra.

"_Ça _ce n'était pas nécessaire." dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, regardant Jacob courir hors de chez elle et monter dans sa voiture pour retourner en vitesse à La Push.

x


	3. Règle Trois: Le dire à la petite amie

x

**Chapitre 3 : **Le dire à la petite amie.

x

**Règle Trois :** _L'imprégnation apporte autant de douleur que d'amour. Des relations sont crées et d'autres peuvent se briser. Il est donc important d'annoncer la nouvelle au partenaire de votre imprégné (s'il en a un) avec le plus grand soin._

x

"Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez vous imprégner d'un garçon." dit pensivement Leah Clearwater comme elle piochait dans sa salade, assise sur le plancher du salon de chez Jacob, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Elle cligna des yeux, regardant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. "...quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si j'étais stupide ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

Jacob se bougea sur le canapé, résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux à la question de la jeune fille. "Leah" commença-t-il, penchant la tête vers elle pour la regarder. "Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es une fille. Évidemment que tu peux t'imprégner d'un garçon."

Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille se plissèrent d'un regard dangereux comme elle lançait une tomate de sa salade à la tête du garçon. "Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire Jacob Black et tu le sais." cracha Leah, lui lançant un regard noir pardessus son épaule. "Je _voulais_ dire que je ne savais pas qu'un garçon pouvait s'imprégner d'un autre garçon."

"Je pense que le choc le plus gros ici c'est que Jacob se soit imprégné d'un vampire." fit remarquer Quil comme si c'était évident, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il prit une bouchée de l'énorme pointe de pizza au pepperoni qu'il tenait. "Cela fout en l'air le but de la meute, tu ne penses pas ?"

Une expression dégoûtée passa sur le visage de Leah. "_Ew !_ Avale ta nourriture avant de parler, gros porc !" se plaignit-elle, donnant un coup de pied au garçon assis à côté d'elle. Elle lança un regard noir à Quil et Embry quand ils ouvrirent tous les deux leurs bouches pleines de nourriture à moitié mâché.

"Leah, les gars, calmez-vous." dit Sam, soupirant profondément. "C'est..." Il fut interrompu par le grondement reconnaissable entre tous du camion de Bella se stationnant dans la cours de chez Jacob. "Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'elle était punie." demanda-t-il, regardant Jacob.

Celui-ci soupira profondément, se leva du canapé et traversa la pièce pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Il ne put empêcher un bref sourire amusé d'éclairer son visage quand il vit la jeune fille trébucher hors de son camion. Grommelant contre elle-même, elle épousseta ses mains sur son pantalon. "C'est ce que j'ai dit." dit-il, regardant son alpha pardessus son épaule.

"Sait-elle que tu t'es imprégné ?" demanda le plus vieux et Jacob secoua la tête.

"Je ne lui ai pas dit." dit-il, ses yeux faisant le tour des trois autres personnes assises dans son salon. "Alors ne lui dites pas." Il leur lança un regard noir pour la forme.

"Tu sais, elle le découvrira éventuellement." fit remarquer Leah d'une voix chantante, remuant sa fourchette dans sa direction avant de piocher de nouveau dans sa salade.

"Comme le fera Edward Cullen." ajouta Sam, regardant sérieusement le jeune homme. "Toutefois, il peut très bien te dire qu'il veut seulement d'une amitié, ce qui ne fera pas de tord à Bella... mais que se passera-t-il s'il veut plus ? Que feras-tu alors ? Tu devrais en parler à Bella."

"Je m'arrangerai avec ça à ce moment-là, _si _on en arrive là." répliqua Jacob, doutant fortement qu'il ait un jour à s'inquiéter à propos de ça. "Je ne veux pas la blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait." dit-il, soupirant doucement comme il retournait se laisser tomber sur le canapé. "Et quelque chose me dit que ça la blessera."

"Tu crois ?" demanda Embry dans un reniflement. "Elle est amoureuse de cette foutu sangsue. Je suis certain qu'elle ne prendra pas avec le sourire que tu lui voles son- "

"Ça suffit !" gronda Sam, les fusillant du regard avant d'ouvrir la porte à Bella. "Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Swan." la salua-t-il avec le sourire. "Quelle bonne surprise. Nous ne pensions pas te voir ici avant un bon moment."

"Ouais, et bien..." marmonna Bella comme elle trébuchait dans l'encadrement de la porte (elle semblait toujours oublier qu'il y avait une marche là). "Je me suis faufilée jusque ici. Alors ne le dites pas à Charlie." dit-elle, regardant le chef des loups-garous Quileute avant de jeter un regard autour d'elle aux autres personnes réunies dans la pièce. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant les expressions assez variées sur leurs visages. "Est-ce que, hum, j'interromps quelque chose ? Une réunion ou... ?"

"Non !" répondit rapidement Jacob du canapé comme trois autres bouches s'ouvraient en même temps pour répondre. "Nous étions juste entrain de parler de... _de_..." Sa voix s'affaiblissant alors qu'il cherchait un sujet acceptable dont ils auraient pu être entrain de parler.

"L'imprégnation." compléta innocemment Leah, ses lèvres se tordant d'un sourire satisfait et démoniaque comme elle retournait à sa salade.

"_Ouais !_" s'écria Jacob dans un large sourire. "L'impré-_quoi_ ?" cracha-t-il, fusillant du regard la seule femme de la meute alors qu'elle ricanait derrière sa fourchette.

Une expression confuse passa sur le visage de Bella et pendant un moment merveilleux, Jacob pensa qu'il était sauvé. Il avait tord. "_Oh !_ Quelqu'un d'autre s'est imprégné ?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux faisant le tour du petit groupe rassemblé là.

"...En fait. " commença Quil, regardant la jeune fille après avoir jeté un regard machiavélique à Jacob. "Personne !" l'interrompit Jacob presque immédiatement, lançant un regard furieux à son supposé _meilleur_ ami.

Il y eut un petit rire général et Bella avança dans le salon, regardant toujours son meilleur ami avec une expression impatiente sur le visage, ne l'ayant pas cru un seul instant. "Alors, qui est-ce ?"

"Tu ne devineras _jamais_ !" dit Embry, son sourire large et brillant comme si Noël était arrivé en avance cette année.

"...Leah ?" tenta la jeune fille, lançant un regard incertain à la seule autre fille de la pièce.

"Non !" répondit Leah. "C'est _tellement_ mieux que si c'était moi !" dit-elle, jetant un regard vers Jacob qui gémit promptement avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

"Allez les gars." dit Bella. "Aidez-moi un peu."

"Monsieur Suicidaire juste là." dit Embry, désignant Jacob d'un coup de menton. "Il s'est imprégné." Celui-ci gémit devant le regard surpris de Bella. "Mais attends, Bella, j'ai encore mieux." Il fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique, regardant les yeux de Jacob s'agrandir comme des soucoupes. "Il s'est imprégné d'un garçon."

Bella cligna de nouveau des yeux sans rien dire pendant un moment. Puis, elle éclata soudain de rire, croisant les bras autour de son ventre.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demanda Sam, la confusion s'inscrivant sur son visage.

La jeune fille respira bruyamment et toussa, incapable de parler. "Edward..." ricana Bella, son visage brûlant et rouge à force de rire. "Edward avait r-raison." dit-elle avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. "Il _préfère_ les garçons !" dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à un Jacob mortifié assis à côté d'elle. "Je _savais_ que tu devais avoir quelque chose à cacher quand tu as refusé de lui répondre ! Alors, qui est-ce ?"

Jacob resta silencieux, complètement mortifié. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne lui _dirait _pas. Il soupira doucement, regardant tout sauf son amie qui ricanait toujours. "Ça ne regarde que moi." répondit-il, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, il espéra que pour une fois, juste pour _une _fois, elle oublierait sa nature entêtée et respecterait son voeu.

"_Aw_, allez Jake !"

Apparemment, c'était trop demandé.

La voix de Bella était douce comme elle s'assoyait dans le canapé au côté de Jacob, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu peux me le dire. Je promets de ne pas le dire à Edward alors il ne se moquera pas de toi sans arrêt car il aura eu raison. Tu as ma parole de meilleure amie." dit-elle solennellement.

Jacob eut un profond soupir, se retenant de regarder Bella, car un seul coup d'œil à son visage écraserait sa détermination et il lui dirait ce qu'il avait mis tant d'effort à lui cacher. "Peut-être un jour, Bells." dit-il se tournant vers la jeune fille. "Mais, pas aujourd'hui. Okay ?"

Quand le temps viendrait de lui dire, il voulait être sûr de n'avoir aucune autre option. Il voulait également être certain qu'il pourrait lui dire de la façon la plus correcte possible. Quelque chose comme ça pouvait ruiner leur amitié. Ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Bella fit la moue, mais acquiesça lentement. Jacob poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Bella était juste trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Mais, Jacob serait fort. Il ne dirait pas de qui il s'était réellement imprégné.

"Alors est-ce une réunion officielle ou quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant le groupe qui s'était rassemblé chez Jacob.

Jacob grogna doucement en entendant ça. "J'aurais bien voulu." répliqua-t-il, fusillant du regard le quatuor assis sur son plancher. "Si c'était une réunion officielle, cela voudrait dire qu'ils partiraient bientôt." Depuis qu'ils avaient découverts qu'il s'était imprégné d'un vampire, ils étaient collé à lui presque nuit et jour, lui demandant des réponses que Jacob n'avait pas et lui donnant leur propre opinion sur sa surprenante imprégnation.

"Oh..." fit Bella songeuse, en se tournant vers les autres. Leah avait l'air parfaitement ravi de la situation. Quil et Embry avait tous deux l'air amusé et Sam, quant à lui, avait l'air _inquiet_. Ce n'était pas bon signe. "Cela doit être quelqu'un de complètement inattendu." dit-elle, réfléchissant avant de jeter un nouveau regard à Jacob. "Est-ce Paul ? _Pouvez_-vous vous imprégner de quelqu'un qui s'est déjà imprégné ?"

Jacob regarda la jeune fille et soupira doucement. "Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas Paul." répondit-il avant de se redresser un peu et de faire face à Bella. "_S'il te plait_... Arrête d'essayer de deviner. Je ne te dirai rien, même si tu devinais juste, ce qui n'arrivera pas."

"Psh." renifla Bella, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle le fusilla du regard. "J'allais te demander si tu voulais venir faire un tour, mais si tu es pour être comme ça alors oublie ça. Savoure bien votre réunion non officielle." Se levant, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte sans ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil en arrière pour Jacob.

"Hey ! Attends une minute, Bella ! Ne sois pas comme ça !" l'appela Jacob, se levant du canapé, il sortit à son tour et sauta du porche pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne son camion. "Je ne voulais pas être dur. C'est juste que c'est un sujet sensible pour moi. Okay ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bella, faisant face à l'adolescent. "Parce que c'est un garçon ?"

"Non." répondit honnêtement Jacob. "...C'est à cause de qui est le type" À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment accordé, au fait que Edward soit un garçon, beaucoup de réflexion. Il était trop choqué et incapable de surmonter le fait qu'il s'était imprégné d'un _vampire_.

Bella resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant, Jacob pouvait le voir. Elle était évidemment toujours entrain d'essayer de deviner qui était l'homme duquel il s'était imprégné. "Est-il... très vieux ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment. "Genre, plus vieux que nos pères ?"

Jacob rit en entendant ça. Il ne put s'en empêcher. "Ouais, Bella, quelque chose comme ça."

"Pauvre Jacob." dit Bella d'une voix apaisante s'avançant vers lui, elle lui frictionna l'épaule. "Et bien, tu m'as dit que ceux qui s'imprègnent peuvent seulement être ce que la personne duquel ils se sont imprégnés souhaite qu'ils soient. S'il est si vieux, peut-être que l'amitié est tout ce qu'il a l'esprit." dit-elle, essayant de faire se sentir mieux Jacob, cependant cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment. "Sait-il à propos de l'imprégnation ? C'est un Quileute ?"

Le loup-garou soupira doucement, regardant ailleurs. "Non, il ne sait pas. Pas encore, en tout cas." Et c'était une chose qui lui demandait des efforts considérables -s'assurer que Edward n'apprendrait pas à propos de l'imprégnation. Juste une pensée égarée pouvait tout ruiner, et parfois c'était difficile de ne pas y penser quand Edward était dans les parages. "Il ne fait pas parti de la tribu." Il grimaça légèrement, se souvenant de ce jour sur la plage où il avait parlé à Bella des 'Êtres froids' pour la première fois. "Il est d'une tribu rivale."

"Oh ?" fit Bella, intrigué et curieuse. Jacob était certain qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ce jour. "Mais, je pensais que tu avais dit que la seule 'tribu' rivale des environs était..." Elle s'arrêta et ses yeux s'élargirent comme elle fixait Jacob. "Les Cullens." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement et à ce moment précis Jacob sut que son secret avait été percé à jour. L'esprit brillant de Bella avait assemblé des pièces que Jacob n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui donner. "Et... Je _sais _que tu ne les aimes pas... et le seul membre de la famille que _tu _as rencontré est..." Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant Jacob d'un air suppliant. "Je t'en supplie, _je t'en supplie_, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas imprégné de Edward. _Pitié _!" Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

"Je suis désolé." fut la seule chose que Jacob put dire. Et, vraiment, il était désolé. Tellement désolé pour la douleur et le chagrin qui engloutissait à présent la jeune fille.

"Comment as-tu pu ?" s'exclama-t-elle, serrant les poings, elle le frappa violemment à la poitrine avec eux. "Tu es supposé être mon _meilleur_ ami ! Comment as-tu _pu _me faire _ça_ ?" cria-t-elle, ses paroles à moitié avalées par ses sanglots, elle s'effondra aux pieds de Jacob. "Je te faisais _confiance_."

"Bella, écoute..." dit-il, soupirant alors qu'il se laissait tomber près d'elle, le cœur serré par la douleur qu'il lui causait. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas choisir de qui je m'imprègne." dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle avant de la serrer contre son torse. "Et comme tu l'as dit, je peux seulement être ce qu'il voudra que je sois. Il ne _m'apprécie_ même pas, Bella !" fit-il remarquer, essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"M-mais..." Elle renifla, le visage pressé contre le torse de Jacob. "Mais, _tu _as dit que toutes les personnes de la meute qui se sont imprégnés..." Sa voix mourut avant de s'élever de nouveau. "Que-...Qu-Qu'ils sont tous t-tombés _amoureux_. Comment peux-tu t'asseoir là et me dire sans aucune certitude que ça ne vous arrivera pas à toi et Edward ?"

"Bella" dit Jacob d'un ton catégorique, repoussant doucement la jeune fille pour la regarder. "Est-ce que tu _entends_ ce que tu dis au moins ?" demanda-t-il. "Edward et moi, on peut difficilement rester dans la même pièce sans se battre. Penses-tu vraiment que-... que..." Il avait du mal à prononcer ce mot. "Penses-tu _vraiment _qu'on tombera amoureux ?"

"Je _déteste_ ta stupide imprégnation, Jacob." dit Bella en reniflant, pas du tout convaincue. " Je déteste ça, je déteste ça, je_ déteste_ ça !"

Jacob poussa un doux soupir, passant la main dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. "Je n'aime pas vraiment ça non plus." dit-il doucement. "Je veux dire, penses-tu honnêtement que je _voulais_ m'imprégner de lui ?" dit-il avant de laisser la jeune fille se rasseoir dans l'herbe couvert de rosé. "Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. _Sache_-le, Bella." C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait; voir ses yeux remplis de larmes et son cœur brisé sur son visage. Ça le tuait. "Mais, ce qui est fait, est fait." Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ils pouvaient seulement vivre avec ça du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. "Vraiment, Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Peu importe combien je déteste l'admettre, Edward t'aime."

"Ouais et Sam aimait Leah aussi et regarde ce qui lui ait arrivé." dit doucement Bella, une certaine amertume dans la voix comme une larme roulait sur sa joue. "Il s'est imprégné de Emily et BAM ! Il a quitté Leah et elle est devenue une fille amère et détestable."

Jacob soupira doucement, se penchant en arrière sur ses mains. "Parfois, ça arrive." répondit-il lentement. Il voulait lui dire que ça ne lui arriverait, que ça ne _leur_ arriverait pas, mais il n'y avait aucune façon d'en être sûr. Tout dépendrait de ce que Edward voudrait. Jacob pourrait seulement être ce que Edward voudrait qu'il soit. Mais, vraiment, il était cent pour cent certain que Edward voudrait seulement être son ami, et encore.

x


	4. Règle Quatre: Les vampires doués

x

**Chapitre 4 :** Les vampires doués.

x

**Règle Quatre : **_Certains vampires ont des dons. D'autres n'en ont pas. Les vampires ayant ces dons ont besoin d'être gardés sous surveillance constante. Certains de ces dons incluent la vision du futur, mais on sait que les vampires ayant ce don ne peuvent pas voir le futur des loups-garous ou le futur de ceux qui sont impliqués de près avec eux. Dans les deux cas, leur futur sera... inexistant._

x

"Quand ?"

Jacob Black regarda sa meilleure amie, la douleur poignardant son cœur à la vue des larmes sur son visage. "Quand ?" répéta-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille acquiesça, l'expression dure. "Quand t'es-tu imprégné de lui ?" clarifia-t-elle, comme s'il en avait besoin.

Jacob mit un moment à répondre. "La semaine passée." répondit doucement Jacob, regardant ses mains. "Le jour où j'ai rapporté ta moto."

"Quand tu as rapporté..." Bella cligna des yeux, fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou. "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui ?" demanda-t-elle lentement. "Je pensais que c'était parce que-..." Elle soupira, essuyant son nez avec la manche de sa veste. "Je pensais que c'était parce que tu te sentais coupable de m'avoir attiré des problèmes avec Charlie."

Jacob se frotta la nuque, penaud. "Non, c'était à cause de l'imprégnation." répondit-il, secouant doucement la tête. "J'ai juste... J'ai paniqué, okay ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il lise dans mes pensées e-et voit..." Il ferma les yeux un moment. "Alors, je me suis enfui."

Le silence suivit ses explications et quand Bella réagit enfin, ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle Jacob s'était attendu. "Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait savoir ?" demanda-t-elle lentement, une grimace étrange aux lèvres. Elle semblait mener un combat intérieur contre elle-même.

Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne sut quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Edward pour ses propres raisons personnelles et égoïstes. "Lui dirais-tu si tu étais moi ?" demanda-t-il, regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Bella resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant clairement à la question. "Non, je suppose que je ne lui dirais pas." répondit-elle en soupirant. "Les autres semblent prendre ça plutôt bien. Tu devais penser qu'ils hurleraient en l'apprenant."

"Oh, au début ils étaient furieux, crois-moi." répondit amèrement Jacob, bien qu'il avait lui-même été aussi furieux et confus qu'eux. Et, après un moment, la meute l'avait réalisée et s'était calmé avec les accusations. "Mais, ils sont passés à autre chose. Maintenant- _Maintenant_, ils pensent que c'est la chose la plus drôle au monde."

"Oui, j'ai eu cette impression." dit Bella dans un soupir. "Et je suppose qu'ils doivent rire de moi en ce moment même..." Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. "_Mon dieu_, je me sens tellement stupide de dire tout ça !"

Jacob renifla doucement en entendant ça. "Non, Bella, je suis certain que c'est de _moi _qu'ils doivent rire." Il soupira profondément avant de regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. "Hey, tu ne sais rien, d'accord ?" dit-il doucement, posant sa main sur la cheville de Bella. "Je commence à souhaiter que tu n'aies rien deviné."

Bella le regarda, les yeux larges et les joues humides de ses larmes. "Pourquoi pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. C'est la _dernière_ chose que je veux." admit doucement le plus jeune. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part de dire ça, mais voir Bella si triste continuait _toujours_ de lui briser le cœur.

"Je suis-... Je suis désolé, Jacob." dit-elle, la tête dans les mains, ses longs cheveux bruns couvrant ses yeux comme de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Mais, je suppose que -comme toi, d'une certaine façon- je ne choisis pas de qui je tombe amoureuse." Sa voix était si petite, si tremblante et si _brisée_. "C'est j-juste que... Au final je v-vais le perdre. Et c'est a-avec toi qu'il sera. N'est-ce pas ironique ?"

Le gloussement de Bella qui suivit cette constatation fut si amer que Jacob tressaillit. "Ça n'arrivera pas." insista le plus jeune, jetant un regard équivoque à Bella. "M'as-tu seulement écouté ?" demanda-t-il, secouant lentement la tête. "Tu ne vas _pas _perdre Edward. Juste parce que je me suis imprégné de lui ne veut pas dire qu'il va automatiquement m'aimer et te quitter."

"Mais, _j'écoutais_ Jacob !" dit Bella, soupira profondément, ses yeux humides rencontrant les siens. "C'est le problème. J'écoutais un peu trop bien. Les chances pour que celle dont s'est imprégné le loup de tomber amoureuse avec celui qui s'est imprégné d'elle sont, et bien, presque de cent pour cent." dit-elle d'une voix douloureuse. "Regarde les faits en face. Ça ne s'annonce pas très bien pour moi en ce moment."

x

Alice Cullen laissa échapper un bref soupir, décroissant les jambes, elle posa sa planche à dessin sur ses genoux. Elle avait esquissé un bon nombre de vêtements qu'elle allait éventuellement tenter de faire porter à Bella. Un léger froncement de sourcils gâcha soudain son visage époustouflant comme la noirceur envahissait son esprit, cette même noirceur qu'elle associait habituellement aux loups-garous. Cependant, elle ne regardait pas dans le futur de Bella (elle l'avait déjà fait pour voir si elle porterait les vêtements qu'elle était entrain de faire pour elle). Elle regardait dans le futur de Edward. "Comme c'est... _étrange_." dit-elle pour elle-même, sa voix chantante complètement confuse.

"Tu _es_ étrange." commenta Emmett de façon absente, poursuivant Edward à travers le salon. Son frère était peut-être plus léger et rapide que lui, mais ils étaient à l'intérieur, ce qui lui donnait une chance de l'attraper. Ça lui apprendrait à teindre en rose son chandail préféré parce qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. "Ce que j'ai besoin que tu vois c'est moi bottant le derrière de mon petit frère."

"Comme si c'était possible." ricana Edward, évitant facilement Emmett comme celui-ci tendait la main pour l'attraper, mais avant qu'il ne puisse éviter la nouvelle tentative de Emmett (que Edward savait venir) il fut distrait par les pensées de Alice à propos de lui-même et... un _loup-garou_ ?

Mais, avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche pour questionner Alice, Emmett l'immobilisa au sol, souriant et chantant comme un fou qu'il avait réussi à l'attraper. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et au lieu de se débattre pour se libérer, il se concentra sur Alice, sur la noirceur totale qu'était devenu son futur et ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. "Peux-tu me montrer ça une nouvelle fois ?" demanda-t-il, regardant Alice.

Alice cligna des yeux, son regard se posant sur les deux vampires au sol, elle ne les avait même pas entendue entrer. "Oh..." dit-elle. "Bien sûr." répondit-elle avant de repasser dans sa tête la vision qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir. C'était simple. Douloureusement simple. Il y avait Edward, puis plus rien du tout.

"Pourquoi regardais-tu dans mon futur de toute façon ?" demanda Edward, le front plissé par le confusion. Alice avait dit que tout allait bien dans le futur de Bella, alors pourquoi regardait-elle dans le sien ?

"Elle regardait probablement qui d'autre allait être victime de ton ennui." répondit Emmett sans laisser à sa sœur la chance de répondre. Il se pencha en arrière, ses coudes s'enfonçant dans le milieu du dos de Edward. "Sérieusement, petit frère, tu as besoin de baiser."

"Ferme-la !" siffla Edward, se débattant à présent pour déloger Emmett. "Ce n'est pas parce que Rosalie et_ toi_ le faites autant que des lapins que ça veut dire que le reste d'entre nous doit vous imiter !"

Alice soupira doucement, regardant ses deux frères un moment. "J'étais curieuse." expliqua-t-elle. "Et tu _sais_ que je garde toujours un œil sur le futur de tout le monde." Même si elle parlait rarement de ce qu'elle y voyait. "Tu ne gagneras pas, Emmett" l'avertit-elle avant de retourner à sa planche à dessin.

"Je me demande ce que ça veut dire." dit-elle pour elle-même, songeant à sa vision, puis elle regarda Edward. "Comment est ta relation avec Jacob Black ?"

"Tu veux dire mon absence de relation." grogna Edward, essayant de libérer un de ses bras et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il était assis sur le dos de son frère, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essayerais d'être ami avec lui alors qu'il continue de m'insulter et d'essayer de ruiner ma relation avec Bella."

"J'ai essayé de t'avertir Emmett." dit Alice, secouant doucement la tête, elle essaya d'étouffer ses ricanements. Après un moment elle redevient silencieuse, son attention retournant à ses esquisses. "Je ne sais pas comment..." dit-elle lentement, les deux garçons la regardèrent, confus. "Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous deviendrez amis." Elle soupira profondément, elle détestait ne pas savoir. "Quoi d'autre aurait pu soudainement effacer ton futur ?"

"Amis...?" grogna Edward, plus que septique. Il rebondit sur le dos de Emmett. "Ouais, je deviendrai son ami le jour où Rosalie et Emmett arrêteront de faire l'amour !"

"Oh, toi, petit morveux !" s'exclama Emmett, tentant d'attraper les jambes de Edward, mais le jeune vampire était trop vite pour lui, ayant déjà traversé la pièce en jubilant le temps qu'il se remette sur ses jambes.

"_Amis._" répéta Alice en hochant la tête, avant de soupirer. "Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une autre raison qui aurait pu faire disparaître ton futur comme ça."

Haussant les épaules, Edward fit un saut de côté comme Emmett plongeait pour l'attraper, ratant de justesse la table à café dans la manœuvre. "Peut-être qu'il va simplement tourner encore plus autour de Bella. Il me _déteste_. Je ne nous vois vraiment pas devenir amis."

Alice mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, regardant ses deux frères pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. "C'est là où ça cloche." dit-elle doucement, Edward et Emmett arrêtant finalement de se chamailler. "Je vois très bien Bella, c'est toi que je ne vois pas." Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était quelque chose qui impliquait seulement Edward.

Edward soupira en entendant les pensées de sa sœur, il secoua la tête dans sa direction. "S'il ne vient pas tourner autour de Bella, alors peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans le futur qui nous amènera à travailler avec les bâtards."

Alice secoua la tête, déterminer à ce que son frère comprenne, même s'il était têtu. ("Je ne suis _pas _têtu !" insista-t-il, la fusillant du regard.) "Non, non, je ne pense pas." Pas une seconde. Elle pouvait toujours voir le futur de tout le monde, le seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir était Edward. Elle le regarda. "Pourquoi es-tu tellement contre l'idée de devenir ami avec lui ou simplement _tenter_ de l'être ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Est-ce parce qu'il te déteste ? Les gens changent, Edward. Les _humains_ changent. Tu es ici depuis un moment, toi plus que les autres, tu devrais savoir ça."

"Hey bien, c'est _difficile_ d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui vous déteste." fit remarquer Emmett et Edward acquiesça. "Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. C'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se côtoyer sans essayer de s'entretuer."

Alice poussa un gémissement découragé, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains un moment. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?" demanda-t-elle avant de regarder Edward, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. "Juste parce qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi maintenant ne veut pas dire qu'il ne voudra pas être ton ami dans le futur." Elle fit une pause, soudain radieuse. "Pourquoi... Je parie que c'est pour ça que Bella est allée le voir !" dit-elle joyeusement. "Pour lui dire de grandir et d'arrêter d'agir comme un enfant !"

Le silence suivit ses mots et Alice se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du taire le fait que Bella était allée voir Jacob. "Bella est allée _le_ voir ?" demanda Edward, s'assoyant sur le bras de la chaise où Alice était assise. "Elle m'a dit de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Que Charlie... Elle m'a _menti _?"

Alice cligna des yeux, se sentant légèrement coupable, mais elle pensait que Edward _savait._ "...Oops ?" dit-elle doucement, souriant à l'autre vampire. "J'imagine que tu n'étais pas supposé savoir ça."

"_Oops ?_" répéta Edward d'une voix froide comme il se levait, marchant jusqu'à l'entrée. "Tu viens juste de me dire que ma petite amie m'a _menti_ et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est _'oops'_ ?"

Alice haussa les épaules et se leva également, décidant qu'elle irait avec lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Bella de toute façon. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée dire d'autre ? Aurais-tu préféré que je ne te dise rien du tout ?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, tenant la porte ouverte. "Va à la voiture avant que je ne change d'idée et ne te laisse pas venir." dit-il.

x


	5. Règle Cinq: Les secrets sont toxiques

x

**T/N :** Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour ma longue absence, beaucoup de choses se sont passées et je n'avais tout simplement plus envie de m'occuper de cette traduction. Donc, me revoici après une durée indéterminée (plus d'un an après vérification). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai révisé tous les chapitres déjà postés et ait apporté plusieurs modifications à chacun. Mettant sensiblement améliorée en anglais et en traduction depuis un an, j'ai retraduit certains passages pour les rendre plus conforme à la version originale.

Et maintenant, voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

x

**Chapitre 5 :** Les secrets sont toxiques.

x

**Règle Cinq :** _Les secrets sont toxiques dans n'importe quelle sorte de relation; qu'elle soit amoureuse ou amicale. Le mieux à faire est de toujours être honnête et directe, même si la vérité est douloureuse à entendre._

x

Bella était à la maison depuis quinze minutes, elle avait accroché son manteau et déposé ses clés de camion, puis avait commencé à préparer son repas et avait sorti le nécessaire pour le dîner de Charlie. Elle fixait son sandwich sans vraiment le voir. Elle n'avait pas faim, son corps était coincé sur le pilote automatique, n'étant toujours pas remis du choc d'avoir appris que son meilleur ami s'était _imprégné_ de son petit ami.

Elle était plongée si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les doux, bien qu'insistants coups contre la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, sa voix l'interpella gentiment pour qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. "La porte est ouverte !" lui cria-t-elle, la voix d'Edward la sortant brutalement de ses pensées. Elle eut un léger soupir, reprenant rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même pour que tout semble à sa place et que Edward ne soupçonne pas que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire.

Et, malgré tout, elle pensait que Edward devrait être mis au courrant à propos de l'imprégnation (même si une part sombre en elle criait contre cette idée), mais elle respecterait les voeux de Jacob et ne dirait rien. Elle attrapa son sandwich juste comme Alice et Edward entrait dans la cuisine, ce dernier s'arrêtant à sa hauteur pour embrasser son front, le geste affectueux la forçant à mordre dans son sandwich pour ne pas céder à son urgente envie de pleurer.

Combien de temps cela durait-il ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir que tout partait en lambeau malgré ses efforts désespérés pour faire tenir les choses en place.

"Alice a vu que tu étais allée à la réserve. Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Edward, debout près de Bella alors que Alice prenait place à la table, les regardant en silence. Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent à la question et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle aurait du savoir mieux que ça que Alice gardait toujours un oeil sur son futur.

Elle se força à sourire, regardant le vampire aux cheveux foncés, cependant, elle fut incapable de vraiment le regarder en face. Il m'aime... se rappela-t-elle, mais cela n'aida pas à réconforter. Il fut un temps où Sam aimait Leah. Et maintenant regarder ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ce que _Leah_ était devenu. Cela pouvait être son futur. Mais, elle mit tout ça de côté. "Tout va bien." répondit Bella avec une fausse légèreté, espérant qu'il n'y verrait rien de suspect. "J'avais juste besoin de voir Jake."

Heureusement, il semblait que Edward était incapable de passer outre le fait que Bella était allée à la réserve sans lui en parler. "À propos de quoi de si important devais-tu le voir pour que tu ne puisses même pas prendre un moment pour m'appeler ? J'aurais pu te conduire à la frontière." Bella regarda ailleurs, cessant de sourire, elle posa son sandwich dans son assiette.

"Je peux conduire moi-même." répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure un moment. "J'ai décidé ça à la dernière minute quand Charlie a été appelé pour se rendre au travail. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été à La Push, alors j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'y aller. Tu sais... Jeter un oeil sur la bande... Voir Jacob..."

"Je vois..." Il se tut pendant un moment et Bella pensa qu'il avait fini. Et bien, elle avait tord. "As-tu oublié qu'il y a un vampire là dehors, un vampire qui veut te tuer ? Et qui n'en a rien à faire du traité et des frontières et de tous ces trucs amusants ?"

"Comment pourrais-je oublier, Edward ?" grogna Bella, s'éloignant de lui. "Je fais des cauchemars à propos d'elle !" Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et resta silencieuse un moment. Mais, seulement un moment avant de relever la tête et rencontrer le regard de Edward. "J'étais tout à fait en sécurité." insista-t-elle. Elle l'était toujours avec Jacob. "Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter !" Elle détestait que Edward ne croie pas Jacob capable de la protéger. "Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je ne ferai plus de visite surprise à La Push."

Elle se tira une chaise à la table de la cuisine et se laissa tomber dessus sans regarder Edward, jetant plutôt un regard à Alice par dessus la table. Elle était restée étrangement silencieuse, n'ayant fait qu'observer la conversation. "Je sais que tu es en sécurité une fois arrivé là-bas..." dit Edward et Bella le regarda de nouveau comme il continuait en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est le entre les deux qui m'inquiète. Et, le fait que tu ne m'aies pas appelé quand Charlie est parti. Que..." Sa voix mourut et Bella le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et se rapprocher d'elle. "Pensais-tu que je blaguais quand je t'ai dit que je ne survivrais jamais si je venais à te perdre ?"

"Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important." Honnêtement, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Le moment suivant celui où Charlie était parti, elle s'empressait de se rendre à La Push. Il n'y avait pas eu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward. "Nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'elle, ni vu aucun signe laissant croire qu'elle est près d'ici." fit-elle remarquer, sans mentionner le fait qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le coup. Cela ne ferait pas se sentir mieux Edward.

"Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas juste là dehors." dit doucement Edward, regardant ailleurs. Il resta silencieux un moment et Bella se sentit mal de le bouleverser comme ça. "Quand Charlie rentre-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, se retournant pour lui faire face.

"Il rentrera tard." répondit Bella. Si elle s'était arrêtée pour y penser avant de partir pour La Push, elle aurait appelé Edward. Mais... après ce qui s'était passé à La Push, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu supporter le voyage de retour en voiture depuis la frontière.

"Désires-tu que Alice ou moi restions jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la maison ?" demanda Edward, jetant un regard à sa soeur avant de revenir sur Bella et celle-ci put dire que Edward savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. "Ou désires-tu venir et rester à la villa ?"

Alice prit l'initiative. ''Je pense qu'il est temps pour Bella et moi doivent une soirée entre filles.'' dit-elle, répondant avant que Bella n'ait pu dire quoique se soit. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère. ''Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?'' ajouta-t-elle et au même moment, elle lui promettait à travers ses pensées qu'elle découvrirait ce qui tracassait la jeune fille.

''Bella ?'' demanda Edward, souhaitant tout de même avoir l'opinion de sa petite amie car il resterait si elle le lui demandait. Cependant, pendant que Bella ne regardait pas, il acquiesça en direction d'Alice lui signifiant son accord, bien que honnêtement, il préférait que Bella lui parle d'elle-même si c'était possible.

Après un moment, Bella répondit. ''Je pense que j'aimerais une soirée entre filles.'' dit-elle doucement, souriant avec hésitation à son petit ami.

Edward acquiesça et le coeur de Bella se serra en voyant le désappointement traverser son visage, mais elle espéra qu'il comprenait. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas la véritable raison ayant poussé Bella à accepter. Bella... ne voulait juste pas être près de lui pour un certain temps. Elle finirait par craquer et révéler le secret de Jacob. ''Je te vois demain ?'' demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête, un sourire toujours hésitant (presque forcé à présent) sur le visage. Rien pour rassurer le vampire de qui elle était tombée amoureuse. ''Oui. Viens de bonne heure.'' Elle espérait que cela effacerait au moins le désappointement de son visage. ''Charlie travaillera tôt dans la matinée.''

x

Edward grimpa silencieusement par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella qu'elle laissait toujours ouverte pour lui et son espèce. Son regard se fixa sur sa lutine de soeur assise dans la chaise berçante que Bella avait depuis qu'elle était bébé. ''Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose...'' dit-il à voix basse, parcourrant les pensées de sa soeur.

Les pensées d'Alice passèrent rapidement devant ses yeux et il vit, dansant autour de son esprit, les souvenirs éparpillés de la nuit d'insomnie que sa petite amie avait passé et les heures innombrables que Alice avait passé à essayer d'amener Bella à parler de ce qui s'était passé à La Push. ''Penses-tu que Jacob a finalement tenté sa chance avec elle...?''

Il regarda Alice refermer le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire et le reposer sur le bureau de Bella. ''Non, ce n'est rien dans ce genre.'' répondit-elle, lui retournant son regard. ''La seule chose que j'ai pu amené Bella à me dire c'est que Jacob s'est imprégné de quelqu'un.'' Elle fit une pause, la confusion passant sur ses traits et Edward comprit immédiatement pourquoi. ''Je n'ai pas pu, cependant, l'amener à m'expliquer _ce qu'était_ l'imprégnation ou _de qui_ il s'est imprégné.''

''L'imprégnation ?'' répéta Edward, traversant la pièce, il s'assis à la tête du lit de Bella et tendit la main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille endormie. ''Carlisle en a parlé une fois ou deux..., mais je pensais que c'était seulement une sorte d'_histoire_ que les Quileute racontent pour impressionner leurs jeunes.'' Apparemment, il avait tord. ''A-t-elle dit quelque chose pendant son sommeil ?'' demanda-t-il ensuite, son regard se tournant vers Alice.

Alice ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle joignit plutôt les mains sur ses cuisses et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure un moment. ''Oui.'' soupira-t-elle doucement, fronçant les sourcils en signe de confusion. ''Elle a dit deux choses... continuellement, toute la nuit.'' Elle leva les yeux vers son frère. ''Elle a dit 'pas Edward' encore et encore...'' Le souvenir traversa rapidement son esprit et Edward put voir une Bella endormie et désespérée, gémissant presque _'pas Edward !'_ dans son sommeil.

C'était démoralisant à voir. Bella se tournant et se retournant, dormant si mal à cause du secret qu'elle lui cachait. Cela devait certainement être sérieux pour affecter ainsi ses rêves. Pas pour la première fois, Edward se retrouva à souhaiter furieusement pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de Bella. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui la bouleversait autant.

Puis, un autre souvenir traversa son esprit. Sa petite amie s'agitant dans son sommeil, serrant les draps dans ses poings comme le nom du bâtard s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Les sourcils d'Edward s'arquèrent alors qu'il reposait son regard sur sa petite amie qui dormait maintenant paisiblement. ''Elle dit toujours mon nom'' fit-il doucement, ses doigts se mêlant tendrement aux doux cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas vraiment préoccupé par le premier souvenir, c'était surtout le deuxième souvenir qui l'inquiétait. Alors que Bella disait régulièrement son nom dans son sommeil, elle n'avait pas une seule fois prononcer celui de Jacob.

Alors, pourquoi le disait-elle maintenant ? Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose avoir avec l'imprégnation ? Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, se sentait-elle si concernée à propos de qui Jacob s'était imprégné si ce n'était pas d'elle. ''Le chiot ne s'est manifestement pas imprégné d'elle.'' dit-il doucement, ses yeux ne regardant rien d'autre que le visage de Bella. ''Elle en aurait parlé.''

Il aurait été incapable de deviner pourquoi cela importait tellement à Bella même si sa vie en avait dépendu (ou plutôt son absence de vie, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont). C'était Jacob, après tout. Cela n'affectait en rien Bella s'il ne s'était pas imprégné d'elle. Mais, ensuite... ''Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie autant ? C'est seulement Jacob... peu importe de qui il s'est imprégné, cela ne put décemment pas affecter Bella autant.''

''Tu t'en soucies parce que tu aimes Bella.'' répondit doucement Alice en se levant de la chaise berçante sans faire plus de bruit qu'un grincement comme son poids quittait la vieille chaise. ''Peu importe le secret qu'elle garde, il est évident que ça la bouleverse.'' Elle soupira doucement. ''On finira par découvrir ce qu'elle cache.'' dit-elle avec confiance et Edward lui fut reconnaissant d'être si positive, bien qu'il avait lui-même quelque doute. Bella pouvait être terriblement secrète quand elle le voulait.

''Tu n'as rien vu dans son futur concernant tout ceci ?'' demanda Edward. Il regarda sa soeur comme celle-ci marchait vers la fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. ''Ce n'est pas son genre de nous cacher des choses. Je n'aime pas ça.''

Les mains reposant sur le cadre de la fenêtre humide de rosée, Alice se retourna pour regarder Edward. ''Je n'ai pas regardé dans son futur comme je le fais normalement.'' admit-elle avec confusion, pas une trace de remord dans la voix. ''J'ai été plus intéressé par la noirceur qu'était devenu le tien.''

Ça, Edward le savait. Il s'agissait d'une énigme pour Alice. Une qu'elle était incapable de résoudre. Ne pas savoir la rendait tout simplement folle. Sous d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé cela amusant de la regarder se débattre avec ça. Mais, ça le concernait. Et ça, il aurait très bien pu faire sans.

Il détourna les yeux de sa soeur un moment. Il y avait réfléchi également. À la noirceur qu'était devenu son futur. Entre les moments où il s'inquiétait à propos de Bella et son secret. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir comment Jacob et lui pourraient possiblement devenir amis. C'était inimaginable. Le jeune homme, de tout évidence, le détestait (le sentiment était mutuel) pour avoir mis Bella en danger si souvent par le passé et il était tout simplement impossible que la meute de Jacob accepte une _amitié_ entre un des leurs et un de leurs ennemis mortels.

''Peux-tu essayer ? Maintenant ?'' demanda-t-il, tournant la tête vers sa soeur, tranquillement adosser contre la fenêtre derrière elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent de moitié comme elle parcourait le futur de Bella, essayant de voir tout ce qui pourrait les éclairer sur la situation.

''J'ai trouvé quelque chose...'' fit Alice, les yeux écarquillés comme elle levait les yeux vers son frère, rejouant la vision dans son esprit encore et encore pour que Edward puisse voir également. Et ce qu'il vit ne le consola aucunement. Il y avait Bella... et une tristesse presque palpable autour d'elle. Elle avait le _coeur brisé_. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, répétant encore et encore que _ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi_.

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent ceux d'Alice pour constater qu'elle était tout aussi confuse que lui. ''Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi...?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et peiné. Peu importe le chemin du destin sur lequel Bella était présentement, cela lui apporterait beaucoup de douleur et de tristesse.

Mais, quel était ce chemin et est-ce que ça avait quelque chose avoir avec le secret qu'elle détenait ?

x

Bella nettoyait le comptoir, ignorant ostensiblement son petit ami assis à la table derrière elle. ''Pour la _dernière_ fois, Edward, tout va _bien_ ! Jacob n'a rien dit ou fait _quoique_ _se soit_ si c'est ce qui t'inquiète !'' mentit-elle à travers ses dents, faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder son petit ami, parce qu'il pouvait _toujours_ dire quand elle mentait à propos de quelque chose.

Quand Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement, Bella pensa que peut-être il avait laissé tomber, mais elle se trompait. ''Alors... Jacob s'est imprégné de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?'' La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se figea, ses yeux chocolat écarquillés par le choc alors qu'elle se tournait vers son petit ami, l'éponge qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer abandonner sur le comptoir. ''C-Comment l'as-tu su ?''

''Tu oublies l'une des raisons qui fait que je trouve si fascinant de te regarder dormir.'' répondit simplement le vampire, levant les yeux vers elle en parlant. ''Tu parles. Fréquemment. La plupart du temps, c'est juste mon nom... mais, parfois, tu parles d'autre chose.''

Bella jura à voix basse, détournant les yeux de son petit ami beau à couper le souffle. ''Oui, il s'est imprégné.'' répondit-elle, lui tournant le dos pour continuer à nettoyer le dessus des comptoirs. ''Mais, il a refusé de me dire de qui'' ajouta-t-elle, parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire à l'amour de sa vie qu'il était celui de qui Jacob s'était imprégné.

''Bella...'' grogna-t-il doucement et le coeur de Bella se serra. ''Penses-tu sincèrement que je suis stupide ? Et sourd ?'' Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle frotta le comptoir avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant. ''Était-ce... de toi ?'' Sa voix était si douce. Si empreint de douleur. La main de Bella tenant l'éponge ralentit. ''S'est-il imprégné de toi ?''

''Non, non ! Il ne s'est pas imprégné de moi !'' assura Bella, se retournant pour faire de nouveau face à son petit ami. En quelques instants, les bras froids d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et elle sentit qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement contre ses cheveux. ''Si ce n'est pas toi, alors pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée à propos de tout ça ?'' demanda-t-il, l'éloignant pour regarder dans ses yeux, cherchant la vérité.

Elle soupira doucement, évitant son regard. ''Parce que ça fait mal.'' répondit Bella d'une petite voix, empreint de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux revinrent sur ceux de son petit ami. ''Mais, je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est. J'ai promis à Jacob.''

''Mais, je ne comprends pas.'' dit Edward d'une voix douce, caressant doucement les cheveux de Bella de la main. ''Qui cela pourrait être ? Et qui te blesserait autant ?'' Il fit une pause. ''Est-ce que c'est Charlie ?''

Bella ferma les yeux en entendant ça et secoua violemment la tête. ''N-Non ! Ce n'est pas lui... cela aurait été juste... bizarre...'' Elle soupira doucement et rouvrit des yeux suppliants sur Edward. ''_S'il te plait_, juste... arrête d'essayer de deviner.''

''Je _n'aurais pas _àdeviner si tu me le disais.'' Edward fronça les sourcils et Bella put entendre dans sa voix qu'il était blessé. Mais, elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. ''Peu importe qui c'est... Tu es de toute évidence proche de cette personne...'' continua-t-il, essayant toujours de deviner. Bella savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait deviné. Mais, savoir n'aiderait personne. ''Je n'aime pas te voir triste comme ça.''

''Même si tu savais, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ?'' demanda-t-elle, les yeux étincelants alors qu'elle les levait vers lui. ''Il sera encore imprégné de cette personne et je serai _encore _blesser à cause de ça.''

''Mais, au moins, j'aurais une meilleure idée de comment t'aider.'' répondit Edward, plaçant ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Bella. ''À l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Tu persistes à me repousser.''

Bella fronça les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure un moment. ''Je n'en avais pas l'intention.'' dit-elle doucement. ''Seulement... je ne _peux _pas te le dire.'' Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de voir son monde parfait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas encourager la mince chance pour que Edward se tourne vers Jacob... et la _quitte_.

''C'est juste que... je t'aime tellement e-et...'' expira-t-elle rapidement avant de se rapprocher d'Edward et de presser désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Edward lui appartenait, il lui appartiendrait toujours. Et aucun loup-garou et son imprégnation ne viendrait se mettre entre eux. Et elle l'embrassa. Avec une passion féroce et déterminée.

x

Au début, Edward fut trop choqué pour réagir. Un moment, il était près d'amener sa petite amie à lui révéler son secret, le suivant, ses lèvres étaient fermement pressé contre les siennes. Son intense déclaration physique l'amena à se demander. La pensée fut brève et rapidement considéré comme impossible. Brièvement, il se demanda si Jacob avait pu s'imprégner de... lui.

Mais, c'était risiblement impossible, il oublia rapidement cette conclusion comme il entourait la taille de Bella de ses bras, la serrant étroitement contre lui alors qu'il répondait à son baiser avec tout autant de passion.

Mais, le baiser passionné ne devait pas durer, il la repoussa lentement, haletant légèrement (bien que cela n'était vraiment pas nécessaire) comme il savourait la douce rougeur qui colorait à présent les joues de sa petite amie. ''Bella...'' Sa voix était rendu profonde par son désir et soudain son esprit effleura le bord des pensées remplis d'agonie de Jacob Black, elles étaient si enroulées d'agonie que Edward ne pouvait même pas voir les pensées véritables qui flottaient juste sous la surface de cette douleur écrasante. ''On a de la compagnie.''

x


	6. Règle Six: Le dire à la personne

x

**T/N :**_ Je vais tenter de poster au moins une fois par mois, mais il est fort possible que je mette parfois un peu plus de temps._  
_Si vous avez des conseils sur cette traduction, une meilleure façon de formuler une phrase par exemple, ne vous genez surtout pas. ^^_

x

**Chapitre 6 :** Le dire à la personne dont on s'est imprégné.

x

**Règle Six :** _Cette règle devrait normalement être la première de toute et la plupart du temps elle l'est. À l'exception de certains cas, comme celui-ci, où elle est reléguée au second plan. Tu devrais toujours dire à la personne dont tu t'es imprégné que tu t'es imprégné d'elle. Tu dois garder à l'esprit qu'il n'y a pas que ta vie qui va changer, mais la sienne également._

x

Jacob avait décidé de rendre visite à Bella, histoire de vérifier qu'elle allait bien après la bombe qu'il avait lâchée sur elle la veille. Mais, quand il était arrivé, il était resté dix minutes à la porte d'entrée sans recevoir de réponse, alors il avait décidé de tenter sa chance derrière.

Il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Bella se soit mise à nettoyer dans le but d'oublier ce qu'elle avait découverte la vieille. Il était presque certain qu'elle n'avait rien dit cependant, après tout, il n'avait pas eu à faire face à un Edward furieux contre lui. Mais, il connaissait Bella, il savait que la nouvelle n'avait pas quitté son esprit un seul instant depuis qu'elle l'avait apprise.

Une fois derrière la maison, il leva le poing pour cogner à la porte. Mais, avant même d'avoir pu frapper, son regard tomba par hasard sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Et ce qu'il vit lui serra le coeur. Bella et Edward. _S'embrassant !_

Il sentit cette même jalousie familière l'envahir. Mais, cette fois, elle était dirigée vers Bella plutôt que vers Edward. Jacob soupira profondément et arracha ses yeux de la scène, s'efforçant de l'effacer de son esprit.

Pour la première fois, il réalisait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû avoir déjà compris il y a longtemps ; il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami pour Edward. Il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il pouvait vivre avec ça, mais bien malgré lui, il avait toujours conservé un petit soupçon d'espoir. Mais, en voyant Edward et Bella... il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Au moins, maintenant il comprenait que ce qu'il voulait n'avait tout simplement plus d'importance. Il ne pourrait être que ce que Edward voudrait qu'il soit. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami pour Edward. Il pouvait entretenir, quelque part au fond de lui-même, l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, ils seraient plus. Mais, il savait que c'était très peu probable. Que c'était impossible.

Il s'était résigné au fait que son imprégnation ne serait jamais ce qu'il était supposé être. Au moins Edward serait heureux. Au moins, sa meilleure amie serait heureuse. Et à propos de ça, il était heureux.

Il n'était pas certain quant à combien de temps ce bonheur allait durer. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais tenté de résister à l'imprégnation. Le faire étant considéré comme dangereux. Mais, personne n'en était réellement certain. Le seul exemple d'imprégnation qu'il avait était celui de Sam. Et, si on se référait aux légendes, c'était le parfait exemple de ce à quoi un imprégnation était supposé ressembler.

''Jacob ?''

La voix de Bella le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et les yeux de Jacob rencontrèrent les siens. Une fois encore, il dut combattre la violente jalousie qu'il ressentit. ''Hey Bella.'' dit-il, incapable de ne serait-ce que se forcer à sourire pour elle, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Comme Bella se tenait devant lui, certainement confuse de le voir aussi silencieux, Jacob dut résister à l'envie urgente qu'il avait de regarder derrière elle. Quand ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le vampire aux cheveux de bronze, il sentit son coeur se serrer. ''Alors... hum, tu veux entrer ?'' Encore une fois, Bella le sortit de ses pensées, lui évitant probablement par la même occasion beaucoup de problèmes. ''Oh, ouais, bien sûr.''

x

_Non, non, non !_ pensa Edward avec agacement, fixant son regard sur le mur devant lui comme il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Jacob ne venait pas tout juste de le regarder comme s'il avait eu envie de le dévorer vivant. D'une certaine façon, cela ressemblait au regard que Bella avait posé sur lui après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, seulement... le regard de Jacob avait été beaucoup plus intense.

Il refusait d'admettre, même à lui-même, que le regard de Jacob ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il avait forcément imaginé ce regard. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait imaginé ce regard et ce qu'il avait ressenti. Que son imagination. Il était encore tellement excité par le fait d'avoir été si près de Bella que cela avait dû amener son imagination à lui jouer des tours. Il fallait que ce soit ça. Aussitôt qu'il se calmerait, tout irait bien.

Contrarié, il regarda Jacob entrer dans la maison et s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la sienne. Il resta silencieux et ni Bella ni Edward ne tentèrent d'entamer la conversation. Le vampire poussa seulement un profond soupir avant de diriger son regard sur sa petite amie qui s'était remise à nettoyer et essaya, sans succès, d'ignorer les pensées du loup-garou.

Après un moment, il devient évident que le jeune adolescent était tout simplement trop agité pour ne serait-ce que songer à dissimuler ses pensées en pensant à autre chose. Et avec ce que Edward pouvait voir défiler dans son esprit, Jacob aurait certainement préféré y avoir songé.

Il était jaloux. Ça, c'était évident. Il était jaloux, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles Edward aurait normalement songé. Il était jaloux du fait que Bella l'ait embrassé _lui_. Jacob était jaloux de _Bella_... pas de lui. Puis soudainement, la vérité lui apparut clairement. Jacob _s'était _imprégné de lui.

Mais, ce qu'il vit ensuite fut suffisant pour dissiper le choc causé par cette révélation. Juste là devant les yeux d'Edward dansait une image de Jacob embrassant Edward tout aussi passionnément que Bella l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

''Il n'y a aucune chance que ça se produise !'' ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Edward avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles et il éclata d'un rire hystérique.

x

Sursautant, Bella se retourna et, confuse, fixa son petit ami. ''Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucune chance de se produire...?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard d'Edward ne quitta pas l'adolescent assis à côté de lui. Les yeux de Bella glissèrent sur Jacob et elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils en le voyant rougir. ''D'accord... est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ?'' insista-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Jacob se leva, repoussant sa chaise avec tant de force qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur le plancher. Il traversa ensuite le salon à grands pas et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Bella resta muette un instant, puis se tourna vers Edward qui se levait également. ''Hey bien ?''

''Je sais de qui il s'est imprégné.'' répondit-il simplement en fixant la porte maintenant refermée. À ces mots, la jeune fille se figea et fut prise de l'urgence de lui demander comment il avait découvert la vérité. Mais, elle referma la bouche aussi sec, car bien sûr, Edward pouvait lire les pensées. Sauf les siennes, évidemment. Après un moment, le regard d'Edward tomba sur elle. ''Tu ne devrais pas le suivre ?''

Elle devrait. Mais, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il était son meilleur ami. Il s'était imprégné de son petit ami de qui elle était vraiment amoureuse. Cela ne pouvait mener qu'à un coeur brisé. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Bella soupira profondément et sortit à la suite de Jacob comme celui-ci refermait violemment la portière de sa voiture garée de la maison. ''Je suis désolée Jacob !'' l'appela-t-elle.

''Ça n'a aucune importance.'' répliqua-t-il comme elle traversait l'allé dans sa direction, se penchant légèrement pour le voir. Il avait l'air si bouleversé. Si en colère. Et, embarrassé. Elle se sentit mal pour lui. Vraiment. ''Juste… va-t-en.''

''Je suis_ vraiment _désolée, Jacob.'' insista-t-elle et elle agrippa la portière de la voiture. Jacob soupira profondément. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella.'' répondit-il, tournant son regard vers elle et elle eut un pincement au coeur en y voyant tant de douleur. ''Pourquoi ne retournes-tu donc pas à l'intérieur avec ton _petit ami_.'' Et il cracha le dernier mot avec tant de venin. Tant de _haine_.

La jeune fille se redressa lentement, les bras le long du corps. ''Jacob, on a _parlé _de ça...'' lui rappela-t-elle gentiment. ''Tu savais qu'il n'accepterait pas l'imprégnation.''

''_Va-t-en_ Bella !'' aboya Jacob et pour une fois Bella l'écouta. Elle recula de quelques pas et le regarda prendre la direction de La Push à toute vitesse.

x

''Je suis _tellement _désolé, Bella.'' murmura Edward alors qu'il passait les bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. ''J'étais juste tellement choqué...'' Et, vraiment, il l'était. Il n'était pas certain de s'en être complètement remis. ''Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû rire comme ça. J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu réagir plus doucement que je ne l'ai fait.''

''Il était tellement bouleversé.'' répondit Bella, fixant l'emplacement que la voiture de Jacob occupait encore il y a quelques secondes et elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte d'Edward. ''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, cependant.'' continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. ''Il _savait_ que ça se passerait comme ça.''

''Il n'était pas bouleversé.'' Non, à en croire ses pensées, les sentiments de Jacob étaient bien plus profond que ça. ''Il était _furieux_ contre toi, parce que tu as ce qu'il désire.'' Pour la première fois depuis... toujours... il se sentit désolé pour Jacob Black. Réellement désolé pour lui.

Bella resta silencieuse un moment et Edward souhaita, comme souvent depuis qu'il connaissait Bella, pouvoir entendre ses pensées comme il pouvait entendre celles de tous les autres. ''Hey bien...'' commença-t-elle, jetant un regard à Edward par dessus son épaule. ''Il ferait mieux de s'habituer à cette idée.''

''Ne soit pas si mesquine, Bella.'' répliqua Edward sur un ton de réprimande. ''Cela doit certainement être très déroutant pour lui. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu te retrouvais soudainement étroitement lié à un de tes pires ennemis pour toujours ?''

''Très bien, je serais d'humeur massacrante.'' soupira Bella, se retournant dans les bras du vampire pour lui faire face. ''Mais, _quand même_, il savait que les choses tourneraient de cette façon. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être furieux contre moi.''

''C'est plutôt ironique, vraiment...'' renifla Edward, retirant ses mains de la taille de Bella. ''Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, toute sa colère était dirigé contre moi. Et, maintenant, c'est finalement ton tour d'y goûter un peu.'' Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage. ''Est-ce que je dois insister pour que vous mettiez vos différents de côté et soyez amis ? Dois-je insister pour que vous vous serriez la main et jouiez gentiment ?''

''Oh, tais-toi !'' cracha Bella, levant les yeux au ciel. ''Je ne suis pas fâchée contre lui. Déçue, peut-être. Mais, pas fâchée. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, il devra se faire à l'idée.''

''Déçue ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a eu aucun contrôle sur l'imprégnation ?'' s'exclama Edward, exaspéré. ''Ne soit pas si hypocrite, Bella. Tu es seulement furieuse de ne plus être le centre de son univers.''

''_Déçue, _parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec toi et a quand même été furieux en découvrant que c'était la vérité.'' répliqua Bella, fusillant Edward du regard. ''Et toi, tu râles seulement parce que soudain tu es celui qui est au centre de son univers.''

''Je crois...'' Edward se tut, refusant de se mettre en colère et il plongea une main dans sa poche. ''Je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle passe la nuit avec toi.'' Sur ses mots, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler sa soeur et se dirigea vers les arbres. Il n'entendit même pas Bella appeler son nom alors qu'il disparaissait dans la forêt.

x


	7. Règle Sept: Phénomène rare

x

**T/N : **_Je prends ici quelques secondes pour vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, car je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais encore jamais pris le temps de le faire (méchante) ! Donc, merci à tous ! ^^  
__Personnellement, n'étant pas particulièrement fan de Bella, j'aime beaucoup le début de ce chapitre. ;) Bonne lecture ! =) _

x

**Chapitre 7 :** Phénomène rare.

x

**Règle Sept :** _L'imprégnation reste un phénomène extrêmement rare, alors il n'y a que quelques règles de base connues par ceux qui ont été doué de la capacité à se transformer. Tout le reste n'est que spéculation. Mais, il faut toujours garder à l'esprit que de nouvelles découvertes peuvent être faites, bien qu'elles resteront théoriques jusqu'à preuve de leur existence_.

x

Edward s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, attendant à côté du bureau de celui-ci que son père adoptif revienne du travail. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, la même mauvaise humeur visible sur son visage depuis des jours.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité à propos de l'imprégnation de Jacob, les choses avec Bella étaient -en un mot- _difficiles_. Frôlant l'insupportable la plupart du temps. La situation s'était tellement dégradée entre lui et sa petite amie qu'il avait besoin de conseils, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il attendait Carlisle.

Cependant, l'ironie derrière cette situation méritait d'être appréciée à sa juste valeur. Quand _Edward_ était toujours à la place de Bella et qu'_elle_ était celle pour qui Jacob passait son temps à se morfondre, Edward s'était efforcé d'être compréhensif et gentil. Mais, maintenant que Jacob s'était imprégné de Edward... Il commençait à trouver que Bella était loin d'être aussi compréhensive qu'elle l'avait un jour été.

En fait, elle était devenue carrément hypocrite. Et peu importe combien Edward avait essayé, il avait été incapable de la raisonner. Elle était constamment inquiète et soupçonneuse. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Edward n'avait même pas revu Jacob depuis qu'il s'était enfui. Et c'était il y a presque une semaine.

''Tu n'auras plus à attendre très longtemps.'' Edward leva les yeux et vit Alice marcher dans sa direction, Jasper sur les talons. ''Il vient tout juste de tourner le coin de la rue, il sera ici bientôt.'' ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à l'aise sur le sofa juste en face du bureau de Carlisle. Jasper l'imita, lançant à Edward un sourire désolé.

Edward poussa un profond soupir. ''Si tu es pour écouter aux portes, tu ferais tout aussi bien d'entrer aussi.'' dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien que s'il refusait Alice utiliserait son don pour voir toute la scène de toute façon. Il était plus _simple _de la laisser entrer.

''_Oh_, je peux ?'' fit-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage comme Carlisle apparaissait au bout du couloir. En les apercevant, une expression confuse apparût brièvement sur ses traits et il se dirigea vers eux. ''Que me vaut ce plaisir ?'' demanda-t-il, les détaillant du regard en se demandant dans quel genre d'ennuis, ses enfants s'étaient mis cette fois.

Edward soupira. ''Ça dépend... qu'est-ce que tu définis comme des _ennuis_ ?'' demanda-t-il, regardant l'homme qu'il avait appelé Père pendant presque toute sa vie d'immortel. ''Alice allait écouter aux portes de toute façon, alors je l'ai invité à entrer.'' continua-t-il, expliquant la présence de la vampire avant de poser les yeux sur son compagnon. ''Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous, Jasper ?''

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Alice l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de dire quoique se soit. ''Il allait justement partir.'' répondit-elle, jetant un regard à son compagnon qui ne put qu'acquiescer.

''Emmett et moi avons une partie de chasse de prévue.'' expliqua-t-il en regardant sa montre. ''Pour laquelle je suis en retard.'' Il embrassa les cheveux d'Alice. ''Vas-y doucement avec lui, mon amour.'' murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Hébété, Edward cligna des yeux dans sa direction. ''Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?'' cria-t-il en direction de Jasper qui s'éloignait. La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un gloussement. Edward fusilla sa traîtresse de _soeur_ du regard. ''Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?''

Alice haussa les épaules comme Carlisle ouvrait la porte de son bureau, la tenant ouverte pour eux. ''Oh, rien d'important...'' répondit-elle innocemment en franchissant la porte à la suite de Carlisle. Un petit sourire en coin apparût sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en entendant son frère renifler, dubitatif.

''Ce n'est jamais rien d'important avec toi, Alice.'' fit remarquer Edward avec méfiance, s'assoyant dans un des fauteuils en cuir placés devant le bureau de Carlisle. Celui-ci les regardait, une expression amusée sur le visage.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, s'assoyant à son tour, consciente du regard d'Edward sur elle et également consciente du fait qu'il essayait probablement de voir dans ses pensées ce qu'elle lui cachait. ''Hey bien, peut-être que cela a un peu quelque chose avoir avec ta situation actuelle...''

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit et il se raidit sur son siège. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées lorsqu'il parla. ''Cette situation n'est en rien ma faute.'' lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce, mais très sérieuse. ''Je suis tout aussi victime des circonstances que _lui_.''

Alice mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. ''Edward...'' commença-t-elle, tournant son fauteuil pour lui faire face. ''Premièrement, tu n'es pas une victime des circonstances... pas plus qu'il ne l'est.'' Elle parlait comme si elle énonçait des faits, il était évident qu'elle y avait sérieusement réfléchi. ''Tu es la victime du destin.'' _Et le destin ne peut être nié._

Le regard qu'Edward lui lança était tout sauf chaleureux. ''Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Alice ?'' gronda-t-il, ses dents s'entrechoquant de colère comme ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

''Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Tu ne peux pas nié ce que le destin a déjà décidé pour toi. Peu importe la direction que ton futur a emprunté, elle te conduit tout droit dans les ténèbres.'' Alice fit une pause et recommença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec une soudaine anxiété qui était très rare chez elle. ''Je crois...'' continua-t-elle. ''Je crois que la direction que ton futur a emprunté te conduira tout droit dans les bras de Jacob Black.''

Ça, il le savait. Sa soeur n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de tact en partageant son opinion avec Bella. Ce qui n'avait fait que rendre la jeune fille encore plus soupçonneuse à son propos. ''Dois-je comprendre que cela a quelque chose avoir avec Jacob s'étant imprégné de toi ?'' demanda Carlisle, les coudes posés sur son bureau et les mains croisées sous son menton alors qu'il regardait les deux vampires assis devant lui.

''Plus ou moins.'' répondit Alice avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle ne tressaillit même pas sous le regard noir que lui lança Edward. ''Contrairement à ce que_ tu _sembles croire, Alice, nous ne deviendrons pas un couple !'' fit Edward d'un ton cassant alors que la vampire changeait de position en regardant dans l'autre direction.

Carlisle poussa un profond soupire, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête. ''Tu sais, l'absence de futur d'Edward pourrait simplement laisser présager une amitié.'' fit-il remarquer, fixant son regard sur Alice. ''L'imprégnation forme des liens très profond pour la vie, mais ce n'est pas tout ceux qui s'imprègnent qui développe une relation amoureuse avec la personne dont ils se sont imprégné.''

Cependant, le docteur choisit de ne pas mentionner que, dans les faits, la plupart prenaient effectivement cette route. Grâce à ses recherches, il avait appris que la dévotion de la personne qui s'imprègne pour la personne dont il s'est imprégné est une force très difficile à combattre.

''Tu vois ?'' cracha Edward, fixant toujours fermement sa soeur d'un regard noir. ''J'aime_ Bella_. J'ai attendu _Bella _toute ma vie. Que ce stupide bâtard se soit imprégné de moi ne changera en rien ce que je désire.''

''Et tu_ veux _Bella. Tu es _heureux _avec Bella.'' fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son frère bouillant de colère. ''Mais, si tu pouvais être encore _plus_ heureux. S'il y avait une possibilité pour que tu puisses avoir une relation encore plus forte et plus complète que celle que tu partages avec Bella.'' Elle soupira, secouant la tête. ''Parce que je ne pense pas _un instant_ que les ténèbres de ma vision soit un présage d'amitié.''

Carlisle parla avant même que Edward n'ait eu la chance d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. ''Et pourquoi en es-tu si certaine ?'' demanda-t-il avec curiosité en regardant sa plus jeune fille alors qu'il se callait dans son fauteuil.

Les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur le docteur et elle sourit. ''C'est si simple, en fait.'' répondit-elle en lui faisant face, ignorant Edward pour le moment. ''Je suis surprise que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué.'' Elle rit doucement. ''Bella est la meilleure amie de Jacob et pourtant je peux toujours voir _son_ futur.''

x

Après avoir réussi à faire sortir Alice de la pièce, Edward tourna son regard vers Carlisle, une expression ennuyée et loin d'être impressionnée sur le visage. Bien sûr, il n'avait réussi à faire sortir Alice qu'après avoir accepté de parier sur son futur (ou son absence de futur) avec Jacob. Si jamais (par un horrible coup du sort), il finissait par se mettre en couple avec Jacob, il devait à Alice une nouvelle Porsche. Mais, s'il restait avec Bella (ce qu'il ferait) alors elle devrait vendre sa Porsche jaune.

''Maintenant...'' commença Carlisle, tirant Edward de ses pensées. Le vampire leva les yeux vers son père et acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer. ''Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de l'imprégnation ?''

Pendant une seconde, Edward fixa sur Carlisle un regard sans expression, fronçant les sourcils dans sa tête. ''Pas grand chose.'' Il devait l'admettre. ''Mais, c'est un phénomène plutôt mal connu, non ?'' Il n'était même pas certain que la meute en savait plus que lui. ''Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit : Que la personne dont le loup-garou s'imprègne devient le centre de son univers et que celui qui s'imprègne n'a aucun contrôle sur l'imprégnation, il ne peut choisir de qui il s'imprégnera.''

Le jeune vampire fit une pause et soupira. C'était la partie que Bella ne pouvait juste pas comprendre ou choisissait consciemment d'ignorer, il ne savait pas. ''Je pensais que c'était juste... une superstition Quileute...''

''Les superstitions sont souvent basées sur des faits...'' fit doucement remarquer Carlisle, croisant les bras sur le dessus de son bureau. ''Il y a plusieurs..._ théories _quant à savoir comment l'imprégnation a commencé à exister. Je suis certain que tu connais la légende Quileute à propos du chef partageant son corps avec le loup, mais...''

''Je sais, tu as besoin de faits scientifiques...'' l'interrompit Edward avec un sourire. ''Dis-moi, Carlisle, quelle est_ ta _théorie ?''

Le docteur laissa échapper un rire en acquiesçant. ''Je pense que c'est une forme de sélection naturelle.'' répondit-il en se callant de nouveau dans sa chaise avant de continuer son explication. ''Je crois que l'habilité à se transformer en loup est un trait génétique. Qui se transmet de parent à enfant. Génération après génération.''

''Ma théorie est que l'imprégnation est une façon de s'assurer qu'un individu trouve la personne qui lui sera le plus compatible possible.'' Carlisle fit une courte pause. ''Cela assure que la faculté de se transformer sera transmise à la descendance la plus apte à supporter les inconvénients que cela représente.''

Edward resta silencieux pendant un _très_ long moment, fixant simplement son père adoptif et soudain, il éclata de rire. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel et attendit le temps qu'Edward parvienne à se calmer.

''Okay, disons pour _un moment_ que Alice a raison et que le bâtard et moi on finisse ensemble...'' Il fit une pause, méditant sur la question avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser une image indésirable. ''Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes. Il est tout simplement impossible qu'on ait des enfants ensemble. Nom de dieu, même Bella et moi ne pouvons avoir d'enfants ensemble. C'est juste _impossible_.''

''En fait, les légendes Quileute suggèrent qu'il serait parfaitement possible pour deux hommes d'avoir des enfants.'' répliqua Carlisle en changeant de position dans son fauteuil. ''Cependant, puisque tu es un vampire et qu'il est un loup-garou, je pense que les chances sont plutôt limitées.'' Il soupira profondément, agitant sa main devant lui dans un mouvement impatient. ''Tout ça hypothétiquement, bien sûr. Parce que comme tu l'as dit, tu aimes Bella. Et elle t'aime.''

Carlisle fit une autre pause, lançant un regard lourd de sens à son fils. ''_Essaie_ juste de comprendre que l'imprégnation n'existe pas forger des amitiés éternelles.''

Edward se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, réduit au silence. Il était possible pour deux hommes qui se sont imprégné d'avoir des enfants ensemble. C'était une chose de plus contre laquelle avoir du ressentiment. S'il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, il s'était parfois demandé pourquoi Bella l'avait choisi lui. Au moins, avant de s'imprégner, Jacob aurait pu lui donner une famille.

Mais, ce qui était pire : ''Tu crois en l'interprétation d'Alice, n'est-ce pas ?''

Le docteur resta silencieux un moment. ''Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt...'' commença lentement Carlisle d'une voix douce. ''La nature n'a pas créé l'imprégnation pour forger des amitiés.'' répondit-il, laissant savoir à Edward en beaucoup plus de mots que nécessaire que, en fait, il était d'accord avec Alice. ''Mais, ensuite...'' reprit-il avant qu'Edward n'ait la chance de faire lui-même la remarque. ''Il y a toujours des exceptions et tu es peut-être l'une d'entre elles, mon fils.''

Regardant ailleurs, Edward fronça fortement les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. ''Si c'est le cas, alors... le destin a vraiment un sens de l'amour tordu... Pourquoi aurais-je été choisi comme le compagnon idéal de Black si je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'enfants ?''

Carlisle soupira profondément, se callant contre sa chaise, un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage. ''Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas...'' dit-il laissant entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et ne pouvait donc pas dire à son fils. Il détourna le regard un moment avant de rediriger son attention vers Edward. ''Tu sais... tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher de Jacob. Il a besoin de te voir.'' Et Carlisle savait que, quelque part au fond de son subconscient, Edward avait également besoin de voir le loup-garou.

''Hey bien, je ne pense pas que ce serait très prudent d'essayer de le voir maintenant.'' soupira Edward, pas qu'il considérait_ vraiment _l'idée d'aller le voir, mais si d'une façon ou d'une autre il l'avait voulu, il ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était une idée très maligne. Les autres loups allaient certainement le réduire en morceaux en le voyant. ''Je doute sincèrement qu'ils lèvent le traité pour moi...'' Il fit une pause, regardant ailleurs un moment. ''Et si Bella l'apprend... elle va devenir infernale.''

''Tu ne pourras pas ignorer la force du lien. C'est supposé être une des forces les plus fortes sur Terre... même plus forte que le lien qui nous unit à nos compagnons.'' fit doucement remarquer Carlisle. ''Tu n'auras peut-être jamais l'intention d'être le compagnon de Jacob, mais tu _seras_ son ami et il _fera_ parti de ta vie.''

''Et si j'essaie de l'ignorer ? Si je ne veux pas faire parti de sa vie ? Si je ne veux pas qu'il fasse parti de la mienne ?'' demanda Edward, levant les yeux sur le vampire qu'il appelait Père depuis près d'un siècle.

''Hey bien, cela ne t'affectera pas autant que lui, j'imagine.'' répondit durement Carlisle, lançant à son fils un regard voulant clairement dire quelque chose comme 'N'y pense même pas'. ''Si on considère le fait qu'une fois que le loup s'imprègne, la personne dont il s'est imprégné devient le centre de son existence... Hey bien, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'être séparés pendant de longues périodes de temps ne serait pas très bon pour Jacob.''

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent en entendant ça. Bien que le loup ne représentait rien à ses yeux, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être responsable de dommages irréversibles simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Jacob. Soudain, le vampire était debout sur ses jambes. ''Je dois y aller.'' dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. ''On en reparle plus tard, okay ?'' Et sans attendre de réponse, Edward s'enfuit de la maison et prit la direction de La Push.

Il était temps de voir si le traité avait vraiment été levé pour lui et il était temps de voir Jacob Black, au moins pour voir s'il se portait bien. Parce que Edward n'avait peut-être plus de coeur, mais il n'était pas un monstre pour autant.

x


	8. Règle Huit: Confrontations P1

x

**T/N :** _À la base, ce chapitre est fini depuis un moment (en réalité je l'ai fini dans les 24 heures après avoir posté le dernier chapitre... vive les insomnies x)), mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le poster avant aujourd'hui car je n'aime de la façon dont il est traduit, mais pour une raison ou une autre je suis incapable de faire mieux. J'ai également fait quelques changements de présentation._

x

**Chapitre 8 : **Confrontations P1.

x

**Règle Huit :** _Confronter la personne dont on s'est imprégné est un processus délicat, surtout si elle ne veut/peut pas accepter que tu te sois imprégné d'elle. Même si c'est difficile, tu dois toujours te souvenir que tu ne seras jamais plus que ce dont elle a besoin. Tu dois réfréner les comportements trop intimes qui pourraient l'éloigner... ce qui nuirait à ta santé. Il est bien connu que tu dois être en proche contact avec la personne dont tu t'es imprégné. Bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'être constamment avec elle, il est nécessaire de lui rendre visite fréquemment._

x

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jacob passait le plus clair de son temps reclus. Depuis qu'il avait laissé échapper (il s'en frappait _encore_) à Edward de qui il s'était _vraiment _imprégné. Les seuls moments où il était sorti de chez lui étaient quand Sam l'avait forcé à patrouiller. Et même dans ces moments-là, il avait fait attention à se tenir loin des autres membres de la meute.

Les patrouilles étaient également les seuls moments où il se rendait chez Bella et au début, il était certain d'être discret. Mais, ensuite il avait remarqué qu'Edward ne passait plus ses nuits auprès de la jeune fille. C'était toujours cette autre san-_vampire_, Alice.

Et bien qu'il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Edward ne restait plus pour la nuit (il ne pouvait cesser de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités et ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire pour Edward_ et_ lui), il n'avait pas osé se rendre à la résidence Swan pour demander. Essentiellement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tomber sur Edward. Il était persuadé qu'Edward n'était pas là durant la nuit, mais en ce qui concernait la journée, il n'en savait rien. De plus, il était presque certain que Bella était toujours furieuse contre lui parce qu'il s'était imprégné d'Edward.

''Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir venir chez Bella avec moi ?''

La voix de son père le tira de ses réflexions et Jacob se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder. ''Non, ça va.'' dit-il simplement et il lui tourna le dos, ratant du même coup le regard irrité qui passa sur les traits de son aîné.

Billy poussa un profond soupir, faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'au canapé où Jacob était assis. ''Je suis certain que le garçon Cullen ne sera même pas là... pas pendant que Charlie est à la maison.'' fit-il remarquer d'une voix remplie d'espoir en voyant son fils cadet se lever du sofa et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas immédiatement, il ouvrit plutôt le frigo et sortit de quoi se faire un sandwich. ''Premièrement...'' commença Jacob, jetant un regard dur à son père. ''Son nom c'est _Edward_.'' Dernièrement, il était devenu un peu cassant avec ceux qui se permettaient de faire des remarques sur Edward. Au début, le besoin étrange de défendre le vampire contre sa famille et ses amis avait été tout simplement bizarre et dérangeant. Maintenant, c'était juste un effet secondaire normal de l'imprégnation.

Il continua à parler tout en faisant son sandwich, cette fois expliquant (pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois) pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller chez Bella. ''Deuxièmement, Bella est _furieuse_ contre moi parce que je me suis imprégné de son _petit ami_ au cas où tu aurais oublié.'' Jacob lui n'avait certainement pas oublié. Non seulement, il s'était imprégné de son ennemi mortel, mais il avait également perdu sa meilleure amie.

''Alors...'' continua Jacob en terminant son sandwich. Il plaça le couteau dans l'évier avant de se retourner vers son père. ''Laisse tomber. Je vais rester à la maison.''

Sam Uley fit irruption par la porte d'entrée avant que Billy ne puisse tenter une nouvelle fois de convaincre son fils de sortir de la maison. ''Tu as... de la... compagnie...'' haleta-t-il, se penchant en avant une main sur la poitrine pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. ''Je ne pensais pas... qu'il le ferait vraiment... Je ne pensais pas qu'il traverserait la frontière.''

''Compagnie ?'' demanda Jacob, bien que se doutant déjà de qui cela pouvait être. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, ou_ vampires_, que cela pouvait être. ''À quelle distance est-il ?'' demanda-t-il, fixant son alpha qui haletait toujours.

''_Très_ près.'' répondit-il bien que Jacob n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur douce et intoxicante qu'il avait commencé à associer à Edward depuis son imprégnation. ''Ce garçon est _rapide _!''

Aussitôt les mots sortis de la bouche de Sam, Edward se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains dans les poches et portant nerveusement son poids d'un pied à l'autre. ''Euh... Salut...'' dit-il maladroitement lorsque Billy et Sam se retournèrent tout deux pour lui jeter un regard noir. ''Je ne sais vraiment pas _pourquoi_ je suis ici.''

_Dieu, tue-moi maintenant... _pensa Jacob. Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur lui et Jacob rougit en voyant l'expression amusée sur son visage. Se maudissant mentalement, il commença immédiatement à penser aux paroles d'une chanson de Blue's Clues pour que le vampire ne puisse plus intercepter ses pensées. ''Pourquoi es-tu là ?'' demanda-t-il à savoir.

L'expression amusée ne quitta pas le visage du vampire. Ce qui donna rapidement à Jacob l'envie de lui balancer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. ''Je _viens_ de dire que je ne savais pas pourquoi.'' fit remarquer Edward et Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, retournant à son repas. ''Carlisle a dit... qu'ignorer l'imprégnation pourrait te faire du tord.'' Il fit une pause ayant soudain l'air très inconfortable. ''J'imagine... que je suis venu m'assurer que tu te portais bien.''

''Hey bien, je me porte à merveille.'' répliqua Jacob d'un ton légèrement cassant et son père renifla à ses paroles, il était clair que Jacob mentait. Mais, Jacob n'était prêt de lelaisser savoir à _Edward_. Il fusilla plutôt son père du regard.

Qui soutint son regard, un air innocent sur le visage. ''Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Jacob, mais les seuls moments où tu quittes cette maison c'est quand Sam te l'_ordonne_.'' fit remarquer le plus vieux des Black.

Jacob ignora ostensiblement son père en mangeant son sandwich et il vit Edward jeter un regard surpris à son père avant de se tourner vers lui. Il voulait juste que le vampire _parte_ ! Il était évident qu'Edward n'avait aucune envie d'être là alors pourquoi insistait-il à rendre les choses plus difficiles ?

''Jacob...'' commença-t-il lentement et sa voix était si séduisante, si douce. Il était incapable de l'ignorer. Les yeux de Jacob se posèrent sur lui laissant malgré lui savoir que Edward avait toute son attention. ''Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir ris de cette façon. J'ai juste...'' Sa voix s'éteignit et le coeur de Jacob se serra. ''Toute cette histoire m'a fait un choc énorme... et ce que tu étais entrain de penser...'' Edward secoua lentement la tête. ''Je suis vraiment désolé. D'avoir réagi de la façon dont je l'ai fait.''

Jacob serra les dents et reposa son sandwich sur le table, fixant le vampire d'un regard noir. ''Comment penses-tu que _je_ me suis senti ?'' gronda-t-il. ''Penses-tu _honnêtement_ que je voulais m'imprégner de _toi_ ?''

''Tu en avais certainement envie autant que moi j'avais envie que tu t'empreignes de moi.'' répondit-il, indifférent face au regard noir de Jacob. ''Je pensais que c'était seulement un mythe..., mais j'ai dit que j'étais désolé.'' fit Edward, son regard se faisant légèrement plus dur. ''Le_ moins_ que tu puisses faire est d'être reconnaissant et accepter mes excuses.''

''_Très bien_ ! Excuses acceptées !'' cracha Jacob.

Cependant, des excuses n'effaceraient pas la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Edward et Bella s'embrasser, des excuses n'effaceraient pas l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Edward avait découvert la vérité et de cette façon, n'effacerait pas non plus sa réaction. Et des _excuses_ n'allaient certainement pas effacer toute la merde qu'il avait traversée depuis son imprégnation.

''Très bien.'' grogna Edward et le loup-garou sentit que le vampire commençait à perdre patience. ''Tu marques un point, mais ce n'était en rien ma faute.'' Évidemment, il avait lu les pensées de Jacob avec son don tellement agaçant. ''Bella est ma petite amie.'' Jacob se raidit à ses mots et reprit son sandwich, mangeant pour avoir quelque chose à faire pendant que le vampire continuait de parler. ''Bien sûr que je vais l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Oh ! Je sais ! Je pourrais t'_interdire_ d'être en colère à propos de quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Tu préférais ça ?''

Jacob se figea, avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de le fusiller dangereusement du regard. ''Ne t'avise pas.'' gronda-t-il, plaçant le sandwich à moitié manger sur la table. Il était évident que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Peu importe ce que lui demanderait Edward, il le ferait. Simplement pour le voir heureux.

''Euh... mon fils... s'il te plait souviens-toi ce que j'ai dit à propos de se transformer dans la maison...'' fit Billy en voyant son fils faire de gros efforts pour contrôler sa colère grandissante. Aussitôt qu'il parla, les deux adolescents semblèrent soudain se souvenir de sa présence dans la pièce.

''Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur, je crois que Charlie vous attend, non ?'' fit Edward, ayant aperçu plus tôt dans les pensées de Billy Black, la pensée fugace d'un match baseball à voir à la résidence Swan.

L'aîné des Black mit une seconde à comprendre ce que lui disait Edward avant de jeter un regard à sa montre et de pousser un faible juron. Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes. ''Est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir seul, Jacob ?''

Celui attrapa son sandwich et renfila, tournant le dos à son père.

''Vous savez, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.'' fit Edward, ressentant de façon évidente le besoin de se défendre.

''Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète.'' répliqua Billy et ses mots... _ses mots _firent apparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage de Jacob Black.

x

**TBC**

x


End file.
